Reunion
by Bill K
Summary: In the year 2002, five longtime friends, separated by life and circumstances, reunite on the occasion of one of the group's impending wedding.
1. The Prodigal

REUNION  
Chapter 1: "The Prodigal"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic  
  
By Bill K.  
some plot threads created by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2002 by Naoko Takeuchi/  
Kodansha and Toei Animation and are used without permission, but with   
respect. Story is (c)2002 by Bill Kropfhauser.  
  
As always, for those only familiar with the English dub:  
  
Usagi=Serena  
Ami=Amy  
Rei=Raye  
Makoto=Lyta  
Minako=Mina  
Haruka=Amara  
Michiru=Michelle  
Setsuna=Trista  
Mamoru=Darien  
Chibi-Usa=Rini  
Yuuichiro=Chad  
Motoki=Andrew  
Unazuki=Lizzie  
Shingo=Sammy  
Momoko=Melanie  
Shinozaki=Ken  
  
Finally, Haruka and Michiru are NOT cousins.  
--------------------------------------------------  
March 24, 2002.  
  
Usagi forced herself away from her drawing board. It was time   
to go and she'd already adjusted the figure in panel four five times.   
Even though it still didn't look right, it would have to do for now.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she said inquiringly, entering the bedroom of   
their tiny apartment. "I'm leaving now."  
  
Mamoru lay almost on the bed - - one leg dangled off the side   
- - still dressed in his hospital clothes. He was fast asleep.   
Usagi grinned, her heart torn by her husband's predicament, but still   
amused by the disheveled way he looked. Softly she crossed over to   
the bed and drew the sheet over him. She bent down and ever so   
lightly pressed her lips to his.  
  
"Sleep well, my darling," Usagi whispered. "Mother will be   
back soon."  
  
Pulling a change of blouse out of the closet, Usagi slipped   
into it and headed for the door. As she entered the living room, she   
glanced at Luna, sleeping in the window.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You were still planning on having her over tomorrow, weren't   
you?" Luna asked. Usagi nodded. "I'll see her then. I'm not   
terribly keen on airports and they're not terribly keen on me,   
either."  
  
"If Mamo-chan wakes up, tell him where I went?" Usagi requested   
as she opened the door.  
  
She checked her watch as she hurried to the bus stop. Ami's   
plane was due in at four. She'd just make it if her bus wasn't late.   
  
"No!" Usagi cried out, looking up and seeing the bus pull up to   
the stop she was still half a block away from. "Wait! You have to   
wait!"  
* * * *  
Usagi hurried through the airport, nervously checking her watch   
for the tenth time. Confirming that she was late, the woman scurried   
past ticket windows and passengers and loved ones milling about while   
she looked for her friends. After a few moments, her diligence was   
rewarded.  
  
"Hi!" she called, waving at them when she spotted Rei, Makoto   
and Minako near the passenger arrival gate.  
  
"Honestly, twenty-four years old and you still can't tell   
time!" fussed Rei.  
  
"The bus was early!" Usagi shot back. "Is she here yet?"  
  
"No, her plane's even later than you," grinned Minako.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Stop fussing," Usagi said. "The question is   
are you nervous yet?"  
  
"Nah. It's not like I'm facing major surgery or something.   
I'm just getting married."  
  
"Makoto!" gasped Usagi. "You don't just go 'I'm getting   
married' and shrug your shoulders! You go 'I'm getting married' and   
squeal and jump up and down with excitement!"  
  
"Is that what you did when Mamoru popped the question?" Minako   
asked.  
  
"For three days, it seems like," grinned Usagi. "Drove Shingo   
nuts."  
  
"Well I'm twenty-five. You were only eighteen," Makoto told   
her.  
  
"And you are a little more excitable, Usagi," Rei added.  
  
"Besides, I've been living with San-san for two years now.   
Nothing's going to change except now we'll have a license."  
  
"Take it from an old married woman," Usagi advised. "Being   
married is different from not being married. I don't know why, but   
it is."  
  
"I second that," Minako added. "I didn't marry Tomo thinking I   
was going to divorce him a year later, but he was a different person   
when we were single."  
  
"You guys aren't having problems, are you?" Rei asked Usagi,   
concerned.  
  
"No," Usagi said meekly. "It's just - - different. Some   
things are better, some things aren't."  
  
"Hey, they're opening the gate!" Minako prodded.  
  
The four women surveyed the arriving passengers. Anxious   
moments passed. Then Makoto spotted Ami, dressed in a very mature   
navy blue jacket and tight knee length skirt. She started to wave to   
Ami, but Usagi pushed past her.  
  
"OH, AMI!" the woman heard just in time to steady herself for   
impact. Usagi slammed into her, wrapped her arms around the slim   
young woman and crushed her in a bear hug. "Oh it's so great to see   
you again!"  
  
"Usagi, you don't know how much I've missed you!" Ami cried,   
working her arms up so she could return the hug. "I've read all your   
letters twenty times just to keep your spirit alive inside me!" She   
glanced up and spotted the others approaching. "You all came to meet   
me! Oh, you're all just the best friends a girl could have!" Rei   
pried Usagi away so she could hug Ami.  
  
"Hey, all we did was come to the airport," Makoto smiled.   
"You're the one who flew in all the way from England just to be at my   
wedding!"  
  
"As if I'd miss it!" gasped Ami, returning Minako's embrace.   
"As much as we've all meant to each other, you shouldn't even   
consider the possibility! I'm just grateful you pushed back the date   
so I could come during spring break."  
  
"No big deal," Makoto shrugged, then caught Ami in an embrace   
of her own. "It lets me be a spring bride. That's supposed to be   
lucky."  
  
"Well, let's get my suitcase," Ami said. "We can stop by   
Mother's and catch up on everything over dinner." She scanned her   
four friends with her eyes, noting their curious reactions. "You   
were planning on staying over for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Actually," grinned Usagi, "we were going to take you out to   
dinner."  
  
"Very well," smirked Ami. "You four seem to have this all   
planned out. We'll drop my bag off at Mother's and I'm yours for the   
evening."  
  
"Great!" Minako chirped. "We'll take my car - - since I'm the   
only one here who happens to have brought one," she added proudly.  
  
"Minako's driving?" Ami asked uneasily.  
  
"Hey!" protested Minako. "I'll have you know I haven't been   
cited in six months!"  
  
"Very good! You're improving!"  
  
"Um, her license was suspended for three of those months," Rei   
quickly added.  
  
"Details, details," scowled Minako.  
* * * *  
The five friends sat around a table in a very ornate   
restaurant that specialized in Japanese approximations of American   
versions of Italian cuisine. There were just enough patrons there   
that night to make it cozy, but not enough to make it boisterous. As   
Ami looked around at her friends, she noticed right off that Usagi   
had gained a great deal of grace and maturity at the table. She ate   
rather than inhaled her food.  
  
"This is very good," Ami said of the food. "Do you all come   
here often?"  
  
"Not as often as I'd like," sighed Rei. "It is a great place."  
  
"Thank you," smiled Makoto. "I'm one of the chefs here."  
  
"This is the place you cook at?" gasped Ami.  
  
Makoto shrugged. "I got Usagi a deal. Since she's paying for   
this and since she and Mamoru are still paying off college, I figured   
she could use a break."  
  
"Enough about that," Rei said. "What's it like in Oxford,   
England? All we know is what Usagi told us from your letters."  
  
"Different," Ami replied, with more than just a little   
melancholy than her friends expected. "It's so different from Japan.   
Sometimes it's like being on an alien world. I still feel that way   
now. Imagine what it was like six years ago."  
  
"Must have been rough," Makoto said.  
  
"I honestly don't know how I got through it, being a shy little   
eighteen-year-old freshman thousands of miles away from home in a   
strange land with strange customs. The schoolwork was challenging,   
but I could handle that." Ami looked down, as if confronted by   
painful memories. "The isolation was the toughest part. If it   
wasn't for the phone calls to Mother and the letters from Usagi and   
keeping up with events in Japan through the Internet, I'm not sure I   
would have made it." She reached out and touched Usagi's hand.   
Usagi smiled back at her.  
  
"I know what you mean," Minako recalled. "My time in England   
had some rough spots, too, for the very same reasons you named. And   
I wasn't there nearly as long as you were."  
  
"And I really missed you all a lot," Ami continued, "and I have   
to confess I still feel guilty about leaving the senshi shorthanded."  
  
"Well nobody forced you to go all the way to Oxford," Rei   
chided. "We told you then that there are perfectly good schools here   
in Japan."  
  
"I know. In a way, it was for the best," Ami smiled wistfully.   
"Getting out of Japan and the whole Sailor Senshi cycle and immersing   
myself in a new environment helped expand my horizons. It gave me   
new ways of looking at things, new forms of expression. And it   
forced me to grow up." Her smile turned more mirthful. "And I never   
would have met Evan otherwise."  
  
"Here, here," Rei said, raising her glass.  
  
"To college romance," Makoto said, raising her glass.  
  
"And to college lust," smirked Minako, raising hers.  
  
Usagi scowled and raised her glass. Minako jumped as if   
kicked.  
  
"So when are you two getting married?" leered Usagi. "You know   
I'd fly all the way to England just to be at your wedding."  
  
"Usagi," sighed Ami, her exasperation turning into a familiar   
grin. "Ever the matchmaker."  
  
"Incurable romantic, that's me. So what about it?"  
  
Ami grew somber. "We're not dating anymore."  
  
"Ami-chan!" gasped Usagi.  
  
"I'm sorry!" grimaced Makoto.  
  
"What happened?" Minako asked.  
  
"But if it's none of our business . . ." Rei offered.  
  
Ami shrugged.  
  
"His family didn't do anything, did they?" Minako asked. "I   
remember you told Usagi they weren't too crazy about the two of you   
going together - - probably worried that a Japanese girl would   
pollute the 'Radcliffe family bloodline'. Those British can be   
really stuffy about stuff like that, you know."  
  
"We Japanese can be pretty 'stuffy' about it, too," Ami said.   
"Evan's parents weren't the problem. Evan loved rebelling against   
them. If they tried to break us up, it would have only driven him   
closer to me."  
  
"Then what happened?" Usagi asked. "You sounded like you were   
really in love with him in your letters."  
  
"I was," Ami sighed, "when I thought he was in love with me.   
But the longer we were together, the more I realized it wasn't me he   
was in love with. He was in love with an image in his mind that I   
just happened to resemble."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Ami considered her words. "Evan thinks of Asian and Oriental   
women as exotic. Because of this, I wasn't really a person to him.   
I was this exotic Far East temptress fantasy to him."  
  
"Yow!" gaped Minako. "I really have trouble grouping you and   
'temptress' in the same sentence."  
  
"How do you think I felt? He wanted me to be someone I wasn't,   
and when I couldn't live up to this exotic temptress fantasy girl he   
wanted me to be, he lost interest. It wasn't a good break up."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ami," Rei offered.  
  
"It was a learning experience, as is all of life," Ami sighed   
wistfully. "And it wasn't entirely a bad experience."  
  
"Oh?" Rei asked, leaning in closer.  
  
"Evan is a very talented man," Ami smiled.  
  
"Oh?" the other three repeated, leaning in closer.  
  
"And if you think I'm telling any of you gossip mongers   
anything about my sex life, you're all crazy."  
  
Her four friends sagged back into their seats.  
  
"You're still no fun, Ami," Minako groused.  
  
"So tell me about this man you're going to marry, Makoto," Ami   
said, shifting the conversation away from her. "Who is he, what is   
he like and most importantly do you have a picture of him?"  
  
Makoto blushed, smiling self-consciously. She reached into her   
purse and handed a picture to Ami, amid giggles from the rest of the   
table. Ami took the picture and, upon seeing it her eyes lit up with   
approval.  
  
"His name's Sanjuro Ikegami," Makoto said proudly. "He works   
as a longshoreman on the docks at the harbor. He's really bright and   
he's really funny and he's just so kind."  
  
"Not that you're prejudiced or anything," added Minako.  
  
"Handsome, too," Ami replied. "You never seemed to go for the   
rugged type before."  
  
"Well, I didn't fall in love with his body," Makoto responded,   
"although that helps. Do you know he writes haiku?" Ami nodded,   
impressed. "And he's got a way about him that makes me feel like I'm   
the center of the universe. He can make me feel like a queen when I   
need it. And there's a part of him that needs me so bad. He'll come   
home all tired and sore and all I have to do is give him a shoulder   
massage and a little TLC and he'll give me such a look of gratitude.   
Ami, it's better than gold."  
  
"And this is after living with him for two years," Rei   
interjected. "You can imagine what she was like two years ago."  
  
"Yeah, she raves about him so much, I'm having naughty dreams   
about him," joked Minako. Then she winced again. "Usagi, stop   
kicking me in the shins!"  
  
"In six years, I think you've changed the least," Ami giggled   
to Minako. "You've actually been living with him for two years,   
Makoto?"  
  
"Yeah," Makoto shrugged.  
  
"Was it that one of you weren't sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Makoto said softly, glancing down at her plate. "And   
it was me. San-san asked me to marry him four months after we met   
- - but I wasn't sure. I guess all those heartbreaks I went through   
over the years finally made me gun-shy. I told him I wasn't ready."  
  
"So what happened?" Immediately Ami noticed Usagi blush.  
  
"You guessed it," Makoto smiled, noticing the direction of her   
glance. "San-san worked on me from one end and Usagi worked on me   
from the other and the pair of them wore me down. I finally agreed   
to live with him just to get them off my back."  
  
"It was for your own good," mumbled Usagi.  
  
"That way we could see if it would work, and if it didn't we   
had a way out. I'd seen the way Minako was during her divorce and I   
didn't want that to happen to me. Heck, Usagi was more sure it would   
work than either of us. And she was right. It's just so wonderful   
to come home to someone."  
  
"Well if it was working so well, why get married now after two   
years?" Ami asked. She grew visibly uncomfortable. "Forgive me for   
asking, but - - you're not pregnant, are you?"  
  
Everyone exploded in laughter.  
  
"No, Ami," Makoto chuckled. "Although I wouldn't mind it. You   
know I've always dreamed of having a little girl." She smirked   
self-consciously again. "And it's not like San-san and I haven't   
been trying." She glanced sideways at Minako. "Don't say a word,   
blondie." Minako scowled, her shoulders sagging. "One day I was   
looking across the breakfast table at him and I realized that I was   
going to spend the rest of my life with him. And I got such a rush   
from that thought. And the next thing out of my mouth was 'Let's   
make it official.' And he said yes."  
  
"That's so beautiful," grinned Usagi. "I never get tired of   
hearing that story."  
  
"And we're saving up to start our own business," Makoto   
continued. "San-san likes being a longshoreman, but he's smart   
enough to know it's not a life's work. So we're going into business   
for ourselves. We haven't decided whether to make it a restaurant or   
a bakery. Of course it's still a long way off."  
  
"But the minute they pick a location, you-know-who is going to   
be camped out front so she can be first in the door," Rei jabbed.   
Usagi gave her a cynical smirk.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see it," Ami said, reaching across the table   
and grasping Makoto's hand. "Nobody deserves it more. This is going   
to be a happy occasion."  
  
"I'm really grateful you could make it," Makoto said, her eyes   
misting. "Now all of my family can stand with me at the ceremony."  
  
"You're sure that's not breaking any rules?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm the Kannushi (chief priest) at that shrine and if I   
say it's fine, it's fine," Rei growled. "At least SHE'S having a   
traditional wedding and not doing it western style."  
  
"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" huffed   
Usagi. "Just because I dreamed for years and years about wearing a   
western wedding gown when I got married doesn't mean I was trying to   
slight you! I offered to hold the ceremony at Hikawa, but you   
wouldn't let me do it in a western gown!"  
  
"There are SOME traditions you don't mess with," Rei volleyed   
back.  
  
"It was probably for the best," Minako grinned. "Your   
grandfather probably would have spent the whole ceremony trying to   
pinch us." Ami heard a shoe impact with a chair leg. Minako smiled   
at Rei. "Too slow," she said.  
  
"You're having a Shinto ceremony?" Ami asked Makoto.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled. "I think that's what Mom and Dad would   
have wanted. Since they're going to be there in spirit, I figured I   
ought to honor their wishes."  
  
"You know this is going to be the first wedding I've   
officiated?" Rei added with a smile.  
  
"Don't mess it up," jabbed Usagi.  
  
"As if!" Rei said, eyes flaring. "I know what I'm doing! And   
one word of warning: If I see you set foot on the grounds and you're   
not wearing a kimono, you're in deep trouble! And that goes double   
for you, Minako!"  
  
That did it. Instantly Usagi, Rei and Minako were at it,   
throwing threats and accusations back and forth that only three   
longtime friends could safely do. Makoto leaned over and caught   
Ami's attention.  
  
"See all of the character growth you've missed in six years?"   
Makoto joked.  
  
"And I've spent every day of those six years longing for it,"   
Ami replied happily.  
  
Continued in part 2 


	2. Paths Not Taken

REUNION  
Chapter 2: "Paths Not Taken"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
"Usagi?" Ami said, poking her head into the door. The door was   
one more entry to one of many suites in the business district office   
building. She wasn't sure it was the right one because it was marked   
with a sign that said "Happy Eskimos Production". But this was where   
Usagi said to meet her.  
  
To her surprise, she found the inside of the suite to be an art   
studio. There were three wall-less cubicles that contained drawing   
boards, chairs, tables with art supplies, mirrors and bulletin boards   
with drawings tacked to them. Hunched over the boards nearest to her   
were two women working on manga art.  
  
The nearest one, a chubby young woman of about twenty wearing   
jeans and a floral print blouse, was carefully printing lettering in   
word balloons on a page of pencil drawings. Farther from her was a   
thin, average looking woman of twenty-eight with short black hair and   
owlish round glasses drawing figures into panels in pencil. She wore   
a loose navy skirt and a short sleeve white blouse. Neither woman   
acknowledged Ami physically, but the woman drawing in pencil said,   
"Usagi, you have a visitor," while maintaining intense concentration   
on her art.  
  
Two familiar yellow odangos popped up from behind the board at   
the far end of the room. Ami smiled and crossed over to where Usagi   
was working.   
  
"Is it six already? I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Ami," Usagi   
mumbled as she worked, "but I'm almost finished. Just give me a few   
more moments."  
  
"That's all right," Ami said. "May I peek?" Ami peered at   
Usagi's work from one side. Usagi was going over pencil lines on a   
page of art with a brush dipped in India ink. Recalling her father,   
Ami noticed the steady, sure hand Usagi used to hold the brush and   
ink in the lines. The caption at the top of the art told Ami it was   
a page from a "Love Sorceress" story. "Usagi, it's very good!"  
  
"Give the praise to Himeko," Usagi smiled shyly as she   
continued to ink. "It's her pencils. I'm just trying not to mess it   
up with my inking."  
  
"Don't let her fool you," said Himeko while she continued to   
draw. "She's good. I don't have to pencil as tightly with her   
inking me. That lets me get more done." Himeko stretched. "Not   
that it's helping. I'm still behind. Looks like another late   
night."  
  
"Not for me," chirped Usagi. "I'm done. Besides, I've got a   
dinner date and a very tired husband to take care of."  
  
"Sure, rub it in, Usagi," chuckled Mika, the letterer. "Tell   
me, ma'am, does she go on and on about her husband to you?  
  
"Before she was even married," grinned Ami.  
  
"Girls, leave Usagi alone," a gentle voice said from the other   
room. "She can't help it that she's blessed with a happy marriage."   
A small, frail, but stylish woman nearing forty emerged and smiled at   
Usagi and Ami. Ami was struck by how in command she seemed, even   
though she was only five feet tall and leaned on a cane for support.   
The most prominent features on her face were her huge round-framed   
glasses and her huge, loving smile. She was dressed smartly in a   
very expensive business jacket and skirt and seemed to dominate the   
room unconsciously. She turned politely to Usagi. "May I see the   
page, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi gulped and handed her the page. The woman looked it   
over, nodding.   
  
"Very nice, Usagi," she said. "I love your subtle line. It's   
so delicate. It's just the sort of line half a million teenage girls   
want to see. I just hope the printers can reproduce it adequately."   
She handed the page back to Usagi. "Ah, I'm going to be so sad the   
day you leave."  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to leave?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You've got too much talent to stay," the woman smiled   
maternally. "You and Himeko both. Someday soon you're both going to   
sell your own features and become big stars and everyone will buy   
them and forget all about 'Love Sorceress'. And Mika has the chance   
to be better than both of you - - although she's going to have to put   
in a lot more work to get there."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Mika replied, smiling to herself.  
  
"And then I'll have to get new assistants. So I'm going to   
enjoy you and Himeko as long as you're here."  
  
"Pardon me, ma'am," Ami said. "Are you Marie Baishaku?" The   
woman nodded. Ami bowed immediately. "I'm very honored to meet you,   
ma'am. You're very famous."  
  
"Thank you," Marie smiled. "Although I don't know why. I'm   
just a modestly talented cartoonist and my girls do most of the work   
now. Are you a fan of 'Love Sorceress'? Or perhaps 'Aurora   
Wedding'?"  
  
"Um, well," hesitated Ami, "truthfully, I've never read either   
one. Mother never let me read manga. But Usagi and Rei always spoke   
very highly of 'Aurora Wedding'." While Usagi was in the process of   
dying of embarrassment, the other artists giggled.  
  
"I'll take any compliment I can get," Marie smiled. "Thank you   
for stopping by. And Usagi, you take care going home."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Usagi replied sheepishly. She gathered her   
things and headed out with Ami.  
  
"I never knew Marie Baishaku was so frail," Ami commented as   
they walked to the subway.  
  
"She had leukemia a few years ago," Usagi told her friend.   
"She survived it, but it left her hands too weak to draw. That's why   
she has to use assistants now. She still writes all the stories and   
does some quick thumbnail layouts for Himeko, but it's all she can   
manage. She's lucky her husband Shinrou dotes on her so much."  
  
"How did you come to work for her?"  
  
"Minako introduced us. She knew Baishaku-san from her Sailor V   
days. So the day I graduated from art school, she marched me over to   
her studio and asked Baishaku-san if she could help find me a job.   
Oh, Ami, I was so embarrassed! But she looked at my samples, based   
solely on Minako's recommendation, liked them and took me on right   
there. She cut back on her penciling, gave that work to Himeko and   
let me ink for her. She would have let me letter, too, if I weren't   
so bad at it. And I've been there ever since. Oh and Ami, it's just   
the dream job! And I get to read 'Love Sorceress' before anyone   
else!"   
  
"She seems very kind, particularly to worry about your health   
like that," Ami observed.  
  
"Oh, that?" Usagi asked, then grinned shyly. "Well, I was   
saving it for tonight, but I guess I can tell you now." Usagi took   
in a breath to steady herself. "Ami, I'm pregnant."  
  
Ami stopped and stared, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Usagi, that's wonderful!" she cried, hugging her friend. Then   
she pulled back, puzzled. "But how is that possible? Chibi-Usa   
isn't supposed to be born until the thirtieth century!"  
  
"I don't know," Usagi shrugged helplessly. "I don't know if   
something's changed the time line or if Chibi-Usa just didn't know   
about her way older sister. And right now I don't care."  
  
"Sister? Are you hoping for a girl?"  
  
"I don't care, as long as it's healthy. But if it is, I've got   
a name all picked out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kousagi," Usagi smiled shyly.  
  
"Oh, that's cute! How far along are you?"  
  
"About two months. I'll start showing soon." Usagi suppressed   
a shiver. "Ami, I'm scared to death, but at the same time I haven't   
been this excited since Mamo-chan asked me to marry him!"  
  
The pair got on the subway car and headed for Juuban.  
  
"Can you afford a baby right now?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well, money is a little tight. I've been supporting us while   
Mamo-chan finished medical school. He's interning now and interns   
don't make that much. But we'll manage. I mean we're much better   
off financially than when we first got married."  
  
"How does Mamoru feel about it?"  
  
"He was surprised at first, just like I was. But he loves the   
idea now." Usagi looked down for a moment. "Ami, this is a great   
omen. You don't know how much Mamo-chan's suffered the last few   
months."  
  
"I've heard some of the intern horror stories - - twenty-four   
hour shifts, grueling study, being constantly on call."  
  
"I've been so worried about him, Ami," Usagi said. "He's so   
tired when he gets home. He never does anything but sleep and study.   
I was afraid for a while he was killing himself with work." Usagi   
anxiously wrung her hands. "And our sex life went out the window."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ami said. "That's something I'm going to be   
facing in two years and you make it sound even less attractive."  
  
"Well one day I did something about it. I, well," and Usagi   
blushed like she did in her schoolgirl days, "used the crystal and   
made our apartment look like the inside of this Arabian tent. And I   
changed my clothes into this, well, harem girl's outfit."   
  
"Usagi, really?" Ami gasped happily. She noticed Usagi   
blushing didn't stop.  
  
"And I did this little dance that Rei showed me - - and I   
didn't trip or stumble once! And Mamo-chan was so entranced. Half   
way through, he changed his clothes into the Moonlight Knight's, just   
to get into the spirit!"  
  
"Oh, my," smiled Ami.  
  
"And, well, it was a very nice night. And Mamo-chan told me he   
was so grateful that I'd go to so much trouble for him, as if I   
wouldn't move the whole world to please him. And it made him so   
happy. It seemed to re-energize him." Usagi grinned   
self-consciously. "And two months later I'm pregnant."   
  
"Well I'm glad for you both. You both deserve all the   
happiness you get."  
  
"Thanks, Ami. It's been tough from time to time. But   
Mamo-chan works hard at keeping us together. He's so terrified of   
being alone again," Usagi said, then looked down timidly, "and it   
doesn't exactly thrill me either. It's sort of the perfect formula   
for staying together: one part want to be together and one part need   
to be together."  
* * * *  
"Hi, Rei," Makoto said upon entering the main prayer room of   
Hikawa Shrine. "Just stopped by to check on the last minute   
details." She noticed the woman, in her white and light blue   
priest's robes, digging wax from a candleholder. "Don't you have a   
shrine maiden for that?"  
  
"I gave Yuki the night off. She had family in town," Rei   
replied. She wiped her hand across the bandanna tied across her   
forehead. "Somebody had to do it. I guess old habits die hard."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how you do it?" Makoto asked. "How do you   
keep this place going? It's just you and Yuki, isn't it?"  
  
"Her sister helps out on weekends," Rei offered as she attacked   
the wax. "You remember Nanako, don't you?"  
  
"The little Rei wannabe? Sure, she was a good kid. How's she   
doing?"  
  
"She's in college - - business major," Rei said. "Top five   
percent of her class. She says Fuji is already recruiting her - -   
promised her an entry level management job if she keeps her grades   
up. And she's going out with a guy - - sounds serious." Makoto   
noticed the melancholy in Rei's face and voice.  
  
"Is something wrong, Rei?" Makoto asked, disturbed by what she   
saw. Rei obviously sensed this and instantly withdrew into herself.  
  
"Nothing," Rei said quickly. "I'm just tired."  
  
"You know, if you want to talk, I've got the time."  
  
"No . . ."  
  
"Come on. You listen to people's problems all the time. It's   
your turn to unburden on somebody else."  
  
"I'm fine. You're getting married. You don't need to listen   
to me whine."  
  
"I don't mind. After all we've been through?" Rei remained   
silent. "I'll sic Usagi on you."  
  
Rei glared. Then she sighed in defeat.  
  
"It's just," she began, then hesitated for the longest time.   
"I'm not complaining, you understand. This is the path I ended up on   
and it's a good path. There are worse things a person can do with   
their life." Rei bit her lip as she searched for her next words.   
"It's just - - well, this isn't exactly where I thought my life would   
be ten years ago."  
  
"And that bothers you?"  
  
"It shouldn't. I'm doing good being here. But sometimes I   
wonder if I'm strong enough to keep this place going. We're   
understaffed - - and not everyone trusts a woman priest." Rei   
pondered whether to make her next statement. "And every so often I   
wonder if I really want to keep this place going." She heaved a   
guilty sigh.   
  
"Don't you like being a priest?" Makoto asked.  
  
"A lot of the time. But there are times that I want more. I   
know I'm just being selfish. It's just that I see Nanako on the fast   
track to becoming a successful businesswoman and I get jealous. I   
see Ami go to England and I wish I could go with her. I see Usagi   
pregnant and I wonder why not me? And now you're getting married."   
Rei sighed. "Makoto, I love this place, but there are times when it   
feels like a cage."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. I'm beginning to envy Minako!"  
  
"Don't get drastic!" Makoto considered her next words   
carefully. "If you're not happy, maybe you should quit."  
  
Rei quickly shook her head. "I can't do that. Grampa gave his   
life to this place. I can't dishonor his memory just two years after   
he died. This place was important to him. Besides, he took me in   
when my 'Kaa-san' died and my father didn't want anything to do with   
me. He fed me, he clothed me, he cared for me - - loved me. And he   
humbled himself before my father to get the money to pay for my   
education, both high school and my priest training. His happiest day   
was when I graduated." Rei sniffed loudly. "Not a lot of people   
understand obligation anymore, Makoto, but I do. This is the path he   
wanted for me and I owe him too much not to walk it. But sometimes   
- - I do wish I had the chance to pursue my dreams."  
  
"I think he'd understand if you did," Makoto suggested.  
  
"That's the easy way out. You can't shun your obligations for   
the sake of your own personal desires. That's the one good think I   
learned from my father."  
  
"Well, if you'd bring in some other priests to share the   
duties, it'd leave you time to pursue other things and still maintain   
a presence here to honor Grampa."  
  
"Well," Rei said, looking down, "that's easier said than done.   
I just can't bring myself to bring in just anybody. They have to   
care about this place as much as I do - - not look at it as a   
stepping stone to someplace else. And this may come as a shock to   
you, but I'm not the easiest person in the world to work with."   
Makoto feigned surprise. "Maybe I'm being too picky, but I can't   
help it. So for now I'm all this place has."  
  
"It doesn't mean that it's all you should have. Do you still   
write music?"  
  
"When I can. I've got a notebook full of songs. Most of them   
are junk, but there are a few I'm actually proud of."  
  
"Have you sent them to a publisher?"  
  
"Yeah. Nobody seems to be interested in anything from 'the   
singing priest'. But I keep writing - - mostly because it keeps me   
from going crazy."  
  
"I still say you need someone to share your burden around   
here," Makoto told her. "If you won't bring in another priest, how   
about a husband? Do you still think about getting married? You're   
allowed now that you're a full priest."  
  
"Well the cute guys that come here usually have women with   
them," Rei replied. "Besides, it's kind of hard to flirt during a   
purification rite."  
  
"Grampa could do it."  
  
Rei smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"Maybe you should have married Yuuichiro when you had the   
chance," Makoto suggested.  
  
"That would have been 'settling'," Rei replied. "I'd never   
marry a man I couldn't respect." She smiled wistfully. "The only   
smart thing Yuuichiro ever did with his life was get fed up with me   
and leave. I'm not the easiest person in the world to live with,   
either. And I didn't love him enough to marry him. I only loved him   
enough to miss him." A small sigh escaped her ruby lips. "I wonder   
what he's doing now."  
  
"I don't know what else to tell you, Rei," Makoto said   
helplessly.  
  
Rei smiled at her gratefully. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with   
me that a big, happy wedding reception won't help. Just promise me   
you won't beat me up if I dance with Sanjuro more than once."  
  
"I'll try real hard," grinned Makoto.  
  
"And maybe you and Usagi can talk your daughters into being   
shrine maidens here. I could use the help."  
* * * *  
"This is very good, Mamoru," Ami smiled after tasting her meal.   
She, Usagi and Mamoru sat at a modest table in the kitchen of the   
Chiba apartment. Luna sat on the countertop with a dish of food so   
she could be at eye-level and participate in conversation. "Did you   
make it yourself?"  
  
"Um hmm," nodded Mamoru. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"I'm sorry the place isn't much, Ami," apologized Usagi. "It   
can be really cozy, but there isn't a lot of room to entertain."  
  
"Usagi, you said that when she came in," fussed Luna.  
  
"It's all right, Usagi," smiled Ami. "I'm used to small   
spaces. It's actually a little bigger than my apartment in Oxford.   
Besides, it's the company, not the surroundings. Does Mamoru do all   
the cooking?"  
  
"We take turns," Mamoru answered. "Sometimes it's convenient   
for me to do it, but other times I'm just too tired." He reached   
over and grasped Usagi's hand.   
  
"And I can cook a few things now," smiled Usagi.  
  
"She makes a delicious omelet."  
  
"That's only because it involves breaking things," Usagi joked.  
  
"Has your internship been tough?" Ami asked.  
  
Mamoru let out a deep breath. "A lot tougher than I thought it   
would be. I thought I had a handle on it, but those shifts wear you   
down. If I'd been alone, I'm not sure I could have gotten through   
it."  
  
"He's exaggerating," smiled Usagi. "He'd have gotten through   
it."  
  
"Having her here made it a lot easier. And, of course, we have   
to give due credit to Usagi's father, too."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Daddy loaned us money the first few years of our marriage,"   
Usagi explained. "Mamo-chan was just starting medical school and I   
was starting art school. Daddy helped support us until I could get   
my job with Baishaku-san."  
  
"I admit I wasn't too keen on the idea at first," then Mamoru   
glanced at Usagi, "but it's hard to say 'no' to her sometimes."   
Usagi grinned back.  
  
"So how are you doing at Oxford?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm on schedule," Ami replied. "The competition is a lot   
tougher than it was in high school. But that only makes me work   
harder to succeed."  
  
"Have you decided on a specialty yet?"  
  
"General Practice," Ami said. "I still haven't completely   
gotten Microbiology out of my system, but perhaps I can continue my   
studies later. Right now, though, I just want to finish school and   
come back home for good. I'm missing too much of life."  
  
"That's good," Mamoru nodded. "Maybe we can open up an office   
together."  
  
"I," Ami said, a smile growing on her face like a flower in   
springtime, "I think I'd like that."  
  
"Usagi," Luna began, "is something wrong? You've hardly   
touched your dinner."  
  
"I-I just don't feel like it," Usagi shrugged meekly.  
  
"Are you nauseous?" Mamoru asked, his medical instincts   
snapping into place.  
  
"Not really. I just don't feel right." Mamoru reached over   
and felt her forehead.  
  
"Temperature's elevated," he mumbled. "Do you feel any   
abdominal cramping?"  
  
"Some," she replied. "Nothing really major." She saw Mamoru   
and Ami exchange concerned glances. "Mamo-chan, what is it?"  
  
"I don't know," he told her, pushing up from the table. "But I   
think we should take you to the hospital."  
  
"Hospital?" gasped Usagi. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just want to be safe, Usako. You may have picked up an   
infection and they're better equipped to treat it at the hospital.   
Do you feel well enough to walk?"  
  
Usagi tried getting up. "My legs feel a little weak, but I   
think I can make it."  
  
"I'll be there to catch you in case you falter."  
  
"I'll phone for a cab," Ami said as she hurried for a phone.  
  
"Never mind, Ami. I've still got my car."  
  
"Mamoru, she's going to be all right, isn't she?" Luna asked   
with concern dripping from her voice.  
  
"Yes," he replied resolutely, as much for himself and Usagi as   
for the cat. "I swear it."  
* * * *  
Makoto leisurely descended the steps from Hikawa Shrine to the   
street, taking in the dying light of dusk. She was glad for the time   
she'd spent with Rei. The woman put up a brave front, but she knew   
her friend was lonely. Once she and San-san were settled in, Makoto   
vowed to try to do something to help Rei.  
  
The sound of her name being called shook Makoto from her   
reverie. She turned back to see Rei running down the steps toward   
her, wearing hastily thrown on street clothes.  
  
"What happened, did I forget something?" Makoto asked. Then   
she saw the look in Rei's eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Usagi!" Rei gasped out. "Something's wrong with Usagi!   
I can feel it! Something bad!"  
  
continued in part 3 


	3. The Sun In Mourning

REUNION  
Chapter 3: "The Sun In Mourning"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
"I got here as soon as I could!" gasped Minako as she raced out   
of the elevator and down the hall. Ami, Rei and Makoto were gathered   
in the reception area for a floor of hospital rooms. Minako could   
tell instantly that the worst had happened.  
  
"This is as soon as you could?" Rei replied, her voice filled   
with reproach.  
  
"They didn't give me the message until AFTER taping was   
finished!" Minako snapped back. "Blame my producer!" She turned to   
Ami fearfully. "What happened?"  
  
Ami found she couldn't look Minako in the face, just like she   
couldn't look at Rei and Makoto earlier. Her eyes sought the floor.  
  
"Usagi miscarried," Ami whispered.  
  
"What?" Minako asked. Rei and Makoto could tell she was   
desperately praying that she'd misheard. "How? Was she in some   
accident or . . ."  
  
"We were having dinner. She seemed fine. Then she lost her   
appetite and noticed some abdominal cramping. When she got into the   
exam room, they found some vaginal bleeding. The fetus was already   
dead."  
  
Absently Minako sat down on the nearby sofa. She stared at the   
floor without seeing. Rei heard the elevator open and turned.   
Sanjuro came out and instantly Makoto went to him. She buried her   
face on his shoulder, since she was two inches taller than he was,   
and began crying. Ami sat down next to Minako and put her arm around   
her friend.  
  
"She ought to be glad," murmured Minako. "Who the Hell wants   
kids around anyway? They cry all night and mess their diapers and   
get into things. Their hands are always sticky and their faces   
always need washed and . . . and . . .!" Unable to continue, Minako   
collapsed against Ami, sobbing pitifully. "Why, Ami? How does   
something like this happen?"  
  
"The most likely cause," mumbled Ami vacantly, "is   
non-reoccurring chromosomal abnormality. Cells don't divide   
properly, or gene strings form with too few or too many chromosomes,   
and the embryo doesn't grow properly. It reaches a certain point and   
can't grow any further, so it - - stops." Ami seemed like she was   
reciting text for one of her medical classes. "It's a significant   
cause of first trimester embryonic dysfunction. Or it could have   
been from toxoplasmosis, or a dozen different bacterial infections.   
Perhaps Transient Hormonal Deficiency might . . ."  
  
"OH, SCREW ALL THAT!" raged Minako through her tears. "Why   
her? Why now?"  
  
"Why anybody?" Ami whispered and hugged her friend tighter.   
Minako clung to her, sobbing on her shoulder.  
  
Feeling her own eyes watering again, Rei silently eased away   
and went down the hall to Usagi's room. Without making a noise, she   
opened the door a crack and nervously peeked in. Mamoru was still   
sitting by Usagi's bedside as she slept. Rei felt her heart break   
again, watching Mamoru clutching his own grief with both hands to   
hold it inside him so he could be there for her. She looked to   
Usagi. Did she know yet? How would she take it? Then Usagi's eyes   
opened and the fragile young woman focused on Mamoru's face. For   
several tense moments, no words were spoken.  
  
"Kousagi's dead," Usagi whispered, almost apologetically.  
  
"I know," Mamoru said, covering her hand with his.  
  
"I felt her slip away as you drove up to the hospital."  
  
"How do you feel now?" he asked, his hand against the side of   
her face and his thumb caressing her temple.  
  
"Empty," Usagi whispered, as if she feared waking dead spirits.   
"Yesterday I was pregnant - - and now I'm not. Mamo-chan, what did I   
do wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied, wiping the beginnings of a tear from her   
eye. "I watched you every step of the way from the moment we found   
out. You did nothing wrong, Usako."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Miscarriages happen, Usako. There's no way to predict them   
- - no way to prevent them." As she listened, Rei could feel Mamoru   
losing the stranglehold he had on his grief. "You can follow every   
procedure in the book - - take perfect care of your body - - eat   
right, sleep right - - and they still happen."  
  
Mamoru's shoulders began to shudder. Rei watched Usagi lift   
her hand up to his face. She watched him cling to that hand, draw   
comfort from it for the need he had and denied for as long as he   
could. She wanted to go in and help comfort them both, but held   
back, not wanting to intrude on this moment.  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi said, raising her voice above a whisper for   
the first time. "Don't cry. It'll be all right. We'll have   
children. We both know we're going to have at least one beautiful,   
wonderful, exasperating little girl." Rei heard the emotion in   
Usagi's voice, but sensed her underlying optimism. "If Chibi-Usa's   
all we're destined to have, we'll just have to be patient and wait.   
So please don't cry."  
  
"Follow your own advice," Mamoru choked out, gently wiping   
Usagi's eyes.   
  
"I'm not crying for me," she smiled timidly. Then the smile   
dimmed. "I'm crying for Kousagi. Life is such a wonderful thing to   
experience, Mamo-chan. And she's never going to get the chance.   
She's going to miss so much."  
  
Rei shut the door. She leaned back against the wall, looking   
up at the ceiling as her tears poured down her cheeks. Once again   
Usagi had managed to amaze her. After taking such a devastating low   
blow, all she could think of was others. Long ago Rei had ascribed   
divinity to that woman and this only reinforced such a belief. And   
it made her wonder. If such tragedy could occur in the world, and to   
her of all people, then what was the point of going on?   
  
"Rei," she heard her grandfather say in her mind, "goodness is   
not a ward against tragedy. Tragedy will occur in the life of   
everyone, whether they do good or evil. But goodness is a means of   
dealing with tragedy that allows one to accept and move on instead of   
being destroyed by it."  
  
They were the words he told her days after her 'Kaa-san' died.   
She didn't believe them then, but he showed her over the years that   
they were true. They were the words that got her past his dying.   
And she realized their wisdom even more now.  
  
"Thanks, Grampa," Rei whispered. "But I should have blessed   
her pregnancy."  
  
Movement roused her from her misery. Rei saw Ikuko Tsukino   
push her way into the hospital room, whizzing past Rei without so   
much as a glance. Kenji paused long enough to give her a courteous   
nod, then followed his wife in. Shingo lingered the longest. He   
locked eyes with Rei for a moment, his gangly twenty-year-old frame   
communicating the awkwardness of his conflicting emotions.  
  
Since the age of sixteen, Shingo had begun to mistrust words.   
It always drove his sister nuts, but Rei understood. Words never   
seemed to accurately communicate the emotions you felt. Words always   
seemed inadequate in conveying what you meant. Words got   
misinterpreted or meant different things to different people. They   
brought up unintended bad memories in people and caused unintended   
anger and hurt. And too many people used words as noise, never   
communicating anything worthwhile. It was as if they were afraid   
that if they stopped talking, they would disappear. Shingo hated   
that.   
  
So Shingo stopped talking when he was sixteen. He only spoke   
when he had something to say. To the world, it made him seem   
alienated. To Usagi, it just confirmed that he was weird. To a   
certain class of girl, it made him deep and mysterious. Rei knew   
better. She knew it just meant he was wary of accidentally hurting   
someone with his words, and of being drawn into social situations   
that made him uncomfortable. His silence was a barrier that   
protected him. But at this moment, the barrier was showing cracks.  
  
"It's a drag, Rei," Shingo said. A simple statement, but   
Shingo's eloquence was in his eyes and his posture and his demeanor.   
They all cried out how devastating this news was and how much he hurt   
for his old nemesis, the woman with whom he'd reached détente only a   
few years ago.  
  
"It is, Shingo," Rei whispered. She reached out and touched   
his arm. The gesture seemed to give him enough courage to go in and   
face the tragedy. As the door opened, Rei heard Ikuko crying. The   
young priest grasped the door handle and pulled the door shut. She   
could feel their grief all too well. She didn't need to hear it,   
too.  
  
Out in the lobby, Minako had stopped crying. She stayed   
huddled up against Ami though, seeking comfort in a world that   
suddenly didn't make sense. Ami sat by her, trying to keep from   
dwelling on her own grief.  
  
"You mentioned taping earlier," Ami said softly. "Are you on   
television? Usagi mentioned something in her last letter about you   
finally getting an entertainment job, but she wasn't too clear."  
  
"Usagi was being charitable," Minako said absently. She   
sighed. "Do you know those game shows that make contestants do crazy   
stunts in order to win prizes?"  
  
"I'm familiar with them," Ami replied. "I never watched them."  
  
"Well, there's one called 'Dragon Courage Challenge' - - it   
started on the air back in January. And I'm on the show." Ami   
looked up at her, surprised. "It's not that involved. All I do is   
wear the skimpiest costume the network will allow, look pretty for   
the camera and point to a contestant or to a prize. Basically a   
chimp could do it if they could find one with blonde hair."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Minako shrugged. "Hey, it's show business. Having a crappy   
job in show business beats not having ANY job in show business any   
day. And I've experienced both now, so I know." A rueful smile grew   
on her face. "And Toshi-chan is going to get me a part in his next   
pilot."  
  
"Toshi-chan?" Ami asked.  
  
"Toshi-chan's my guy," Minako grinned. "Toshihiro Manabe; he's   
the assistant director on 'Lucky Carp Fisherman Jinjo', the comedy   
series that's on Thursday nights. He's going to direct a pilot about   
a crazy hospital. He wants me to play this nurse who's always   
sleeping around with all the doctors - - all except the lead   
character. I'm always putting him down. It's kind of funny.   
Besides, it may be the big break for both of us. If it sells, then   
it's good-bye 'Dragon Courage Challenge'!"  
  
"It doesn't sound like much of a role," Ami said.  
  
"You can't always be the lead heroine, Ami," Minako told her,   
shrugging absently. "Sometimes you have to be the supporting   
character and do the best job you can in that role. That's something   
else I learned in life." She looked over at Ami. "Besides, this is   
just the latest step I've had to take on my journey to stardom. This   
job is fantastic compared to singing in cheap nightclubs, posing for   
pinup photos in 'bathing suit rags', scrambling for acting jobs in   
commercials. It's been a rough six years, Ami - - a humbling six   
years. I have to confess that my confidence has wavered once or   
twice. But I think I'm beginning to see the horizon." Minako smiled   
sadly. "I'll be a star. I just hope it happens while I'm young   
enough to enjoy it." She patted Ami's hand. "Thanks for letting me   
cry on your shoulder. Have I told you how much I've missed you these   
last six years?"  
  
"No," smiled Ami, "but I'm guessing it's about as much as I've   
missed you."  
  
"Quit," Minako said, misting up as she smiled. "You're going   
to make me cry again."   
  
Rei returned to the lobby to wait. Eventually Ami drifted over   
to her.   
  
"How is she?" Ami asked.  
  
"Trying to cope," Rei replied softly. "I didn't go in. Her   
mom and dad are in there with Mamoru. I didn't want to intrude."   
Rei sighed. "She's taking it better than I would, but she's still   
real down."  
  
"That's going to be expected," Ami commented. "Depression can   
be an after effect." Ami folded her arms over her chest. "I hope   
she gets better soon. I'm not sure I could leave her in the lurch   
again."  
  
"Are you still feeling guilty about that?"  
  
"I can't help it. I had a duty as a senshi . . ."  
  
"And she released you from that."  
  
"Well of course she would," Ami countered. "But it didn't stop   
me from wondering if you were all in some pitched battle with some   
enemy and needed me and I wasn't there."  
  
"It's not selfish to want a life outside of the Sailor Senshi,   
Ami," Rei told her. "I had to go away to school, too, to become a   
priest. Setsuna helped out where she could. Even Haruka and Michiru   
pitched in, albeit reluctantly." Rei's face screwed up in thought.   
"And, truthfully, it's been kind of quiet recently. It's like the   
millennium clicked in and all the bad guys went home. We haven't had   
anything major happen since The Queen Spider and that's coming up on   
three years ago. And we handled her."  
  
"So you're trying to say I'm dispensable?" Ami asked.  
  
"Ami," Rei said thinly, "don't make me hurt you." Ami smiled   
with amusement.  
  
"I hear you," Ami chuckled. "I'm glad you were all able to   
compensate for my being gone. It doesn't keep me from feeling   
guilty, though. And if Usagi still needs emotional support, I just   
don't know how I can . . ."  
  
Ami then noticed Rei looking past her over her shoulder. She   
turned.  
  
"Shingo?" Ami asked of the brooding young man with brown hair   
standing behind her.  
  
"Hi, Ami," Shingo mumbled shyly.  
  
"Oh my, you've grown so much! Are you in college now?"  
  
"Architectural school."  
  
"Really? Do you like it?"  
  
"S'OK. Wanted to be in a band." He shrugged. "Didn't work   
out."  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"You look, um, well, Ami," he said, smiling shyly.  
  
"Thank you, Shingo."  
  
"Well," he began uncomfortably, "I'll leave you alone now." He   
started to retreat, then stopped. "Um - - Usagi's handling it, you   
know? She'll love all the attention you give her, but she's really   
strong now. Don't worry too much about her."  
  
Shingo walked off, Ami watching him go.  
  
"After all these years, he's still so uncomfortable around me,"   
sighed Ami in distress.  
  
"Don't take it personally," Rei smiled. "It's the world that   
he's uncomfortable with, not you. Actually, that was upbeat for him.   
You should see him when he's depressed." She noticed Ami didn't seem   
quite convinced. "Don't worry about him, Ami. He's over you. He's   
got a girlfriend and everything. She's a real airhead, too, but he   
seems to like her."  
  
"Well, I'm glad for that."  
  
The elevator caught their attention. Turning to it, Ami and   
Rei saw a young woman get off. She had a figure to make other women   
in the room jealous of and waist-long silky black hair. Clad in   
jeans and a battered, worn blouse and carrying a book bag, she looked   
like she'd stepped off of a college campus. Ami turned away, not   
recognizing her.  
  
"Momoko," she heard Rei say and turned back in astonishment.   
"I guess you heard?"  
  
"Yeah," the vivacious young woman said, her entrancing violet   
eyes watering with barely restrained tears. "Ami, is that you? You   
couldn't have flown all the way back for this, could you?"  
  
"No, I was already visiting," Ami said. "My goodness, Momoko,   
I didn't recognize you! Are you in college now?"  
  
"Yeah," Momoko grinned wistfully.   
  
"She's taking political science," Rei said proudly.  
  
"And pre-law," grimaced Momoko.   
  
"Planning on going into politics?" inquired Ami.  
  
"Uh huh. Somebody's got to shake this government up - - give   
all the fat cats a swift boot in the backside and get them to do   
their jobs. I figure I'm just the boot to do it."  
  
"Well, you've got my vote," Ami smiled.  
  
"So what happened?" Momoko asked. Ami and Rei filled her in on   
everything they knew. The young beauty digested this with a   
thoughtful frown. She seemed to consider things for the next few   
moments. "Um," she hesitated, "this isn't going to affect, um,   
Chibi-Usa, is it? I mean, that wasn't . . .?"  
  
"No," Rei smiled maternally. "It wasn't Chibi-Usa who died."  
  
"Her name was Kousagi," whispered Ami sadly.  
  
"Oh," Momoko nodded, looking down. "Well that's some good news   
anyway, I guess - - that it wasn't Chibi-Usa, I mean. Is it OK if I   
go see her?"  
  
"Not just now," Rei told her.  
  
"OK. I'll come back tomorrow, then. If you get a chance, tell   
Usagi I was here? And tell her - - tell her I'm sorry."  
  
Ami and Rei both nodded. The girl got on the elevator and   
disappeared again.  
  
The four friends waited with Sanjuro out in the lobby until Rei   
noticed Kenji and Ikuko walking toward the elevator. Only then did   
Rei nod to the others and head down the hall. Makoto glanced back at   
Usagi's parents with a look of sympathy. Neither seemed to be taking   
the tragedy well. When they ventured into Usagi's room, the patient   
glanced up at them and her face lit up.  
  
"Hi, hon'," Makoto offered shyly. "Are you up to putting up   
with us?"  
  
"Yeah, we can come back later if you're too tired," Minako   
added.  
  
"Get in here!" Usagi grinned. "Seeing you four makes me feel   
better already!"  
  
The four women gathered around her bed and leaned in for a   
group hug.   
  
"Usagi, we're all sorry," Ami said.  
  
"Thanks. That really means a lot to me," Usagi told her.  
  
"And you just remember this isn't your fault!" Rei told her.  
  
"I know," Usagi whispered.  
  
"I mean it!"  
  
"All right, it's not my fault!" Usagi snapped. "You need to   
learn to turn that 'mind-reading' stuff off!"  
  
"Sorry, but reading you is too easy," Rei smiled and kissed   
Usagi on her forehead.  
  
"How soon until you get sprung?" Minako asked.  
  
"I've got to stay a few more days," Usagi sighed in   
frustration. "I've got to have some operation."  
  
"Dilation and curettage," nodded Ami. "It's to remove any   
leftover placenta."  
  
"Yeah," Usagi said glumly. "They've got to take the last   
little bit of Kousagi away."  
  
The room was shrouded with an awkward silence. Mamoru touched   
Usagi's shoulder and she patted his hand with hers.  
  
"But," Usagi brightened slightly, "I'll be out in time for the   
wedding."  
  
"Are you sure?" Makoto asked. "We can push it back . . ."  
  
"No," Usagi said firmly. "Please don't do that, Makoto."  
  
"It's no big thing. San-san and I have waited this long. A   
few more weeks won't hurt. Right?" and she looked at Sanjuro. The   
man nodded.  
  
"Please don't," appealed Usagi. "Because I'm sad now, and   
seeing you two get married will just make me so happy! I need to be   
happy, Makoto. I don't like feeling sad."  
  
"I just don't want you doing too much too soon."  
  
"She should be recovered enough, Makoto," Mamoru told her.   
"Don't let it be a concern."  
  
"Please?" Usagi begged. "Please don't move it back. Remember,   
you both owe me."  
  
Makoto grinned. "All right, you win. But if you get sick at   
my wedding, I'm going to spank you."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Usagi replied, looking like a naughty child.  
* * * *  
Ami walked out of the elevator and moved absently to the front   
door of her mother's penthouse apartment. As she reached for the   
door, the sudden realization came to her that it was "her mother's   
apartment" now. Sometime unnoticed over the previous six years it   
had changed from being "home" to "her mother's apartment". It was   
another bittersweet reminder that she wasn't a child anymore. All   
those years she'd longed to be an adult. Now she was an adult and   
all she could do sometimes was pine for her youth.  
  
The light was on inside the apartment. Ami closed the door and   
looked to the kitchen. Sounds came from the kitchen, followed by her   
mother's voice asking, "Is that you, Ami?"  
  
"Yes, Mother," Ami replied. "Did you just get off shift?"  
  
"Yes," her mother sighed with exhaustion. She entered the room   
holding a cup of tea. "I heard what happened. How's Usagi taking   
it?"  
  
"Better than I expected," Ami told her.   
  
"How are you taking it?"  
  
Ami's lips tightened. Recognizing the signs, her mother folded   
her arms around the young woman and suddenly Ami was ten again, if   
only for a fleeting moment.  
  
"I was right there, Mother," Ami confessed, emotion clouding   
her tone. "I keep thinking there's something I should have seen - -   
something I should have known. I'm supposed to be so smart . . .!"  
  
"Shhh, Ami," her mother said softly. "The first thing any   
doctor has to learn is there's only so much you can do. You do your   
best and sometimes the patient dies anyway. Death is the inevitable   
result of life. It's something we can't change, no matter how hard   
we study and how good we become." She held her daughter out at arm's   
length and gave her an encouraging smile. "We're doctors, but we're   
also humans and humans aren't infallible. All you can do is your   
best. If you blame yourself for everyone who dies, you're not going   
to be any good to anyone."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Ami said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Mother," her mother mimicked, then gave her a cynical   
grin. "You have the most irritating way of arguing with someone, my   
dear. You get it from your father."  
  
Ami smiled in spite of her mood.  
  
"Are you tired, or can you spare a few minutes for your mother?   
I want to hear more about the past year of school - - and this Evan   
person."  
  
"How did you find out about Evan?" Ami gasped.  
  
"The Mother's Spy Network," she smiled at her daughter.   
"You'll find out about it when you have children."  
  
"No, Mother, I'm not that tired," Ami said. "I think catching   
up would be good for me right about now."  
  
  
Continued in part 4 


	4. Good Fortune To Sick Friends

REUNION  
Chapter 4: "Good Fortune To Sick Friends"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
Ami walked down the hall of the apartment building, searching   
for the proper address. Makoto now lived in a different building   
than the one she had the last time Ami had visited - - which was six   
years ago.   
  
"My third dinner date in as many days," Ami mused as she   
clutched her package to her side. "If I were this popular in Oxford,   
I wouldn't get anything done." She spotted the right door and moved   
toward it. "Now, Ami, enough of that. You're only in Japan for two   
weeks, so you're going to be as frivolous as possible. You spend   
enough time being a studious old stick in the mud."  
  
She rang the bell and in moments the door opened. Greeting her   
was Sanjuro. He was even more handsome in person. His hair was dark   
and thick, his frame wide and burly - - and yet, there was an   
intelligence to his eyes and a tenderness to his features that hinted   
at another side to him behind all the muscles. So far he met with   
her approval, and her friends had already accepted him. That made   
her feel good for Makoto.  
  
"I know the traditional gift to bring is wine," Ami said   
uncomfortably, "but, well, . . . fruit is much better for your   
health." And she shoved a gift basket of fruit at Sanjuro with far   
more speed and power than she intended.  
  
"It's OK," chuckled Sanjuro, taking the basket from her. "I   
like fruit. Besides, it's the thought that counts. Come on in."  
  
Ami swallowed her embarrassment and entered. She heard the   
rattle of pans from the kitchen about the moment she smelled a   
delicious dinner. Glancing around the apartment, she saw that Makoto   
hadn't lost any of her knack for interior design. The place looked   
like the cover of a decorating magazine.   
  
"Babe," Sanjuro called out, "Ami's here."  
  
"Just about ready!" Makoto called back.  
  
"Makoto, your apartment is beautiful!" Ami told her. "How do   
you do it?"  
  
"A little inspiration and a lot of hard work," Makoto answered   
from the kitchen.   
  
"I must be lacking the inspiration then, because I could work   
for ten years and not get my place to look like this," Ami said,   
entering the kitchen. Makoto was finishing the arrangement of a   
salad that could double for a work of art. "And so far, I'm very   
impressed with Sanjuro, too. I didn't really notice him yesterday   
when we were at the hospital. Makoto, he's," and Ami flushed   
nervously, "VERY nice."  
  
"Yeah," grinned Makoto. "He's my little snuggle-muffin."  
  
"Makoto, there's nothing 'little' about him."  
  
She shrugged. "Well, I've always been a big hunk of girl. I   
guess it takes a big hunk of man to handle me."  
  
"Um, I forgot to ask earlier. Does he - - know?"  
  
"About what? Oh, you mean the senshi thing? Yeah, I told him   
before we moved in together."  
  
"How did he take it?"  
  
"He thought I was kidding at first. Of course, transforming   
before his eyes kind of convinced him." Makoto searched for the   
right way to convey her impressions. "He worries a little, which is   
darling, but he understands. He knows what the senshi mean to Tokyo   
and he's OK with that. Of course, we haven't had anybody like Sailor   
Galaxia roar through here recently and put his understanding to the   
test. But he understands. Don't let his exterior fool you, Ami.   
San-san's really deep." Grabbing potholders, Makoto pulled the   
roasted fish out of the oven. "Perfect! C'mon, Ames, dinner's   
ready."  
  
The three sat down to eat. Before starting, though, Makoto   
poured out three glasses of fruit juice (in deference to Ami, who   
didn't drink alcohol). With Ami and Sanjuro looking at her, Makoto   
raised her glass.   
  
"Good fortune to sick friends," Makoto said solemnly. "We   
grieve for their losses and honor them with our loyalty and our   
unity."  
  
"Good fortune to them," Sanjuro echoed. Their glasses clinked.  
  
"Well spoken, Makoto," Ami nodded. "Have you been to see her?"  
  
"I was there a couple of hours before she went into surgery,"   
Makoto replied. "She was pretty nervous, but she was holding up   
pretty well. I keep waiting for her to go to pieces and it doesn't   
happen. Sure, she's hurt, but she's bearing it with remarkable   
strength."  
  
"I know what you mean," Ami said. "I'd noticed a maturity in   
the way she composed her letters, but I can't get over how much she's   
grown psychologically. And yet, I'm struck by how much of the old   
playfulness and charm she's retained. She's actually grown and I   
think all I've done is gotten older."  
  
"You're being too hard on yourself," Makoto smiled. "You're a   
lot different from that wide-eyed little girl that went off to   
England six years ago. You seem more sure of yourself." Ami   
shrugged modestly.  
  
"So have you visited Usagi?" Sanjuro asked. "I haven't known   
her long, but she strikes me as the type that needs her pals around."  
  
"Very true," smiled Ami. "I saw her after the surgery. She   
was still pretty incoherent from the anesthetic. I talked to Mamoru   
and he thinks the surgery went well. Her vitals were consistent with   
that."  
  
"You'd know," grinned Makoto. "All they are is lights on a   
screen to me." Then she sobered. "I don't want to drag dinner down,   
but - - could that sort of thing happen to me?"  
  
Ami's brow furrowed.  
  
"Nicely done," Sanjuro chided Makoto softly.  
  
"It's all right," Ami said. "Miscarriage isn't something that   
can be predicted one hundred percent. There are ways to reduce the   
risk, but prevent it? I'm afraid not. But please don't let that   
scare you away from having children. As you can see by the   
population of the world, the odds are greatly in your favor."  
  
Makoto nodded, embarrassed.  
  
"Well," Sanjuro said brightly, "now that my wife-to-be has   
brought things to a screeching halt - - seen any good movies?"  
  
"Oh, shut up," Makoto said, her expression a mix of petulance   
and humor. She playfully punched Sanjuro in the arm.  
  
All through dinner, Ami kept a critical eye on Sanjuro and the   
way he and Makoto interacted. Makoto's description of him was   
accurate. Despite his size and his physical vocation, Sanjuro was   
very articulate. He proved to be well versed in many of the arts,   
and well enough read to hold his own in topical conversation. The   
man also demonstrated a charmingly easy-going manner. He had his own   
opinions, but was open to opposing views and on the whole acted very   
calm and rational. The more time Ami spent with him, the easier it   
was to accept him. His thick black hair and his sparkling violet   
eyes didn't hurt either.  
  
". . . and then Usagi said 'Hey, you two owe me!', so naturally   
we had to go," Sanjuro laughed. "But we had a good time."  
  
"Usagi said that before," Ami said. "What exactly do you owe   
her?"  
  
"Well she introduced us," grinned Makoto. "She never told you   
the story?" Ami shook her head. "Well, about three years ago almost   
Usagi was at the restaurant I cook at. This was when she was still   
in art school. I was by the door to the kitchen - - she'd had a bowl   
of soup and just HAD to come back and complement me on it."  
  
"And get seconds," Sanjuro added. Ami smiled.  
  
"So I'd just given her the soup," Makoto continued. "Which was   
my first mistake, giving Usagi an entire bowl of soup to carry. And   
she's chattering on and on, going on about how delicious it is. Of   
course she's not watching where she's going and she turns right into   
San-san, who just happened to be eating there and was headed for the   
cashier to pay his check."  
  
"Oh, no!" groaned Ami.  
  
"You guessed it," nodded Makoto. "The bowl hits his arm and   
soup splashes all over my blouse. Well instantly Usagi's on one side   
of me, bowing and scraping, apologizing until she's blue."  
  
"And I'm on the other side," smiled Sanjuro, "trying to   
apologize, wondering if I should dare even touch her to try to wipe   
the soup off her blouse. Then I begin to notice how attractive she   
is."  
  
"And I can see that by his expression. And I begin to notice   
that he's kind of cute, too."  
  
"Which I begin to pick up on. So, me being Mr. Smoothie, I ask   
her if she'd allow me to make it up to her by taking her out to   
dinner."  
  
"Which is a line if I ever heard one," smirked Makoto. "But   
there was something about the way he was looking at me that told me   
to take a chance. Besides, you know how easy I am to impress. So I   
agreed. And Ami, you should have seen Usagi. Her eyes were saucers,   
but she had this ear to ear grin, too. From that moment on, she   
needed daily updates from me on how we were doing. And when we fell   
in love, she started saying we owed her - - and I guess we do,   
because we never would have met if not for her."  
  
"Oh, that story's wonderful!" grinned Ami.  
  
"Yeah and Minako keeps threatening to sic her on Rei next,"   
joked Sanjuro and all three broke up laughing.  
  
When the meal was finished, Makoto gathered up the dishes, then   
gave Ami a subtle nod toward the kitchen. Ami picked up on it   
immediately and volunteered to help. Makoto put up a feeble protest   
for the sake of appearances, then the pair adjourned to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Makoto asked excitedly.  
  
"About Sanjuro?" Ami asked. Makoto nodded vigorously. "I'm   
almost sorry I didn't find him first." Makoto's smile quickly spread   
across her face.  
  
"Yeah, he's a doll, isn't he?" Makoto grew somewhat   
self-conscious. "I'm really glad you like him, Ami. Your opinion's   
real important to me. Not that the others aren't, but, well, I've   
always liked you a lot, Ami. And I really respect your opinion and   
if you hadn't liked him I would have just died."  
  
"Well, thank you. Makoto, I'm hardly an expert on the heart,   
but you both seem very happy together. Sanjuro seems perfect. Is   
there anything wrong with him?"  
  
"Well," Makoto hesitated. "He drinks the milk straight out of   
the bottle. And he watches too much sports. And he drapes his   
clothes over a chair instead of folding them. And he pays way too   
much attention to 'Dragon Courage Challenge' than I think he should,   
and for all the wrong reasons." Makoto smirked. "But I think I can   
live with that."  
  
"And, I hope, for a long, long time," smiled Ami. She grasped   
Makoto's hands in hers and Makoto seemed about to burst. "How are   
the wedding plans going? Is there anything I can help with?"  
  
"Everything's done and ready. Rei's got all the ceremony   
details handled and my grandmother's handling everything else with   
me." Makoto smiled wistfully. "Which is kind of nice, too, because   
she and I haven't always had the greatest relationship. This kind of   
makes up for some things that happened in the past." Makoto   
brightened. "So all you have to do is be there."  
  
"I will. And I'm very honored you consider me close enough to   
be part of the ceremony."  
  
"Ami, you're the sister I never had - - you and the others.   
You guys got me through my teenage years. I'd probably be dead by   
now - - or in prison or some other crummy fate if not for you four.   
Everything I am I owe to you guys."  
  
"That's not quite true," Ami smiled. "You're not giving   
yourself and your own strength of character any credit. You would   
have turned out just fine without us. But we're all richer for being   
in each other's lives."  
  
"Amen to that," Makoto smiled, her eyes misting. She put her   
hand on Ami's shoulder and Ami put her hand over Makoto's.  
* * * *  
Usagi looked up from her drawing pad to see Setsuna standing   
timidly in the doorway. With spirited animation, she waved the woman   
in.  
  
"I apologize for not being here sooner, My Princess," Setsuna   
said, "but there were things I had to complete. Once they were   
finished, I came straight from the university."  
  
"You're here," smiled Usagi. "That's the important thing."  
  
"It is times like these which make me yearn for closer lines of   
communication between inner and outer senshi." Setsuna sat down on a   
chair next to the bed. "My Princess, I grieve for your loss."  
  
Usagi's smile grew melancholy.   
  
"If it hurts to discuss it, we can move to other subjects."  
  
"No, I should talk about it. It's going to hurt no matter what   
I do, so I might as well get used to hurting when I talk about it."   
Usagi looked down. "I miss her, Setsuna. It's weird. I've dealt   
with death for years now. I've dealt with family dying - - or more   
accurately not dealt with it - - because you're all my family and   
I've had to watch you all die. But - - this is the first time I've   
had to face how permanent it is. Because you all came back, and I   
keep waiting for Kousagi to come back," and Usagi looked down, "and   
she doesn't."  
  
"It is a terrible burden to bear, some of the things we know   
and see as senshi," Setsuna said. "While I cannot accurately know   
the depth of your loss, I do have a sense of the permanence of death   
and the weight of loss."  
  
Usagi looked at her inquiringly.  
  
"I, too, have not had normal dealings with mortality and the   
passage of events," Setsuna told her. "As the years pass, my - -   
sensitivity to the past and the future grows. I see things, in   
dreams, that are past events I was not witness to when it happened,   
as well as curious events that can only be the future, that only   
sometimes come true. I have visions from time to time of terrible   
tragedies in the past that have shaped our present. I see them as if   
I had been there, though that is an impossibility, with all the   
resulting carnage and loss of life. I have visions where I see   
people I have known that are dead and gone as clearly as I see you   
- - and I see people who might not be but for a single choice someone   
will make. It is disconcerting - - but it is part of the price we   
pay for being senshi."  
  
"These people," Usagi asked. "Was one of them Kousagi?"  
  
"I have not seen Kousagi," Setsuna said, then grasped Usagi's   
hand firmly, "but if I do, I will pass along your love." Usagi   
squeezed her hand in return.   
  
"So, do you like teaching?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It is not my life's ambition," admitted Setsuna, "but being   
the assistant to Professor Shinjo is an excellent experience. He is   
a very knowledgeable man and his theories in astronomy and the   
physics of relativity are," and Setsuna paused to pin down the right   
word, "invigorating."  
  
"Is he cute?" Usagi asked, her "matchmaker's smile" on her   
face.  
  
"My Princess," Setsuna smirked, "he is twenty-five years my   
senior."  
  
"That doesn't answer the question," Usagi smirked back.  
  
"Professor Shinjo is married," Setsuna informed her, "and even   
if he were not, my romantic interests would lay elsewhere."  
  
"Well, at least you have them," joked Usagi. "We were   
beginning to wonder."  
  
"Pay no attention to anything Michiru may intimate," Setsuna   
playfully responded. She looked at the sketchpad. "Even in bed you   
continue to draw?"  
  
"I was bored," Usagi shrugged. "I told Himeko and this morning   
she dropped off this pencil and sketch pad." She waved the pad,   
opened to the center, at Setsuna. "I'm already half way through it.   
And there are a few sketches in here that I might be able to make   
into my own manga series."  
  
"Can we see?" came a husky voice from the doorway. They looked   
over and saw Haruka and Michiru. "Hi, Dumpling."  
  
"We came as soon as we heard, but I was in Kyoto at a concert   
date," Michiru said apologetically.   
  
"You were?" Usagi asked. "Did Haruka play piano?"  
  
Haruka shrugged, then grabbed Michiru around the waist. "You   
know she's the only one I'll play piano for - - or wear that monkey   
suit for, for that matter."  
  
"Oh, I wish I could have heard it!"  
  
Michiru smiled. "We're pressing a concert CD. I'll give you a   
copy."  
  
"Really? That's great! Mamo-chan really loves your music. I   
do to, even though I really don't understand it."  
  
"If you like it," Michiru said, "then you understand it. I'm   
sorry about your loss, Usagi."  
  
"Yeah, crazy world, isn't it," Haruka added. "So many people   
who don't deserve kids get 'em and folks that do deserve 'em . . ."   
Haruka's voice trailed off and she glanced at Michiru.  
  
"I'll have my child," Usagi said. "I just have to be patient.   
And I've told you two before, you could always adopt."  
  
"Only after 'Daddy' chooses a safer profession," Michiru said,   
snuggling up to Haruka. Haruka ignored the comment. "So let's see   
this sketch you're so proud of."  
  
"Are you sure?" Usagi asked. "I mean, I've never been able to   
draw as well as you do."  
  
"We all have our strengths, Usagi," Michiru smiled maternally.   
"I've told you that before. You may not paint as well as I do, but   
there's no way I could draw manga as well as you do."  
  
Usagi blushed, flipped back a few pages, and then showed her   
friends the sketch. On the page was a girl of about eight. Her hair   
was done up in twin buns that resembled hearts, with ribbons of hair   
flowing behind her. The child wore a uniform that consisted of a   
tight-fitting white bodice with white puffed sleeves and a   
heart-shaped pendant at the center of the chest, a dark mini-skirt   
trimmed with heart patterns and calf high boots with heart patterns   
on the toes. She carried a wand with a heart at the top and had the   
most adorable face.  
  
"Is this how you conceived of Kousagi when she would be eight?"   
Setsuna asked. Usagi nodded self-consciously. "I notice a   
resemblance to Chibi-Chibi."  
  
"Really?" Usagi said and glanced at the page. "I guess so."  
  
"What's with the uniform?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Well, this little pink fairy comes to her one day and grants   
her magical powers, but only so long as she uses them to bring peace   
and happiness to the world." Usagi scowled. "It's sort of a   
recycled concept. I was going to do it with wedding gowns, but   
'Wedding Peach' beat me to it."  
  
"Just how recycled is that concept? It sounds quite familiar,"   
Michiru told her. Usagi blushed. "Well, they say write what you   
know."  
  
"I look forward to reading your first issue," Setsuna smiled,   
patting her hand.  
  
"Are all of you staying for the wedding?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Are we invited?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Of course you are!" Usagi huffed. "I know you and Makoto have   
had your differences, but you're still part of the family and she's   
not going to throw you out or anything!" Usagi rolled her eyes.   
"Although if you don't mind your manners, Rei might."  
  
"OK, Dumpling," chuckled Haruka. "You convinced me." She   
turned to Michiru. "So, you want to go?"  
  
"Of course! I love weddings!" Michiru smiled.  
  
"We'll be there," Haruka told Usagi. "I'll even get dressed   
up."  
  
"Great, because you really look handsome in morning clothes,   
Haruka," smiled Usagi. Then she sobered. "Or do I mean pretty?"  
  
The three outers got a chuckle from that.  
  
"I shall be there as well," Setsuna said. "And I will attempt   
to look as pretty as possible."  
  
"I'm not worried," grinned Usagi.  
  
"Will you be out in time?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeah. I get out tomorrow morning." Usagi rolled her eyes   
again. "I wish I could get out now." Getting a sudden thought,   
Usagi looked up at Haruka and Michiru. "Can you stay a little   
longer?"  
  
"Certainly," smiled Michiru.  
  
"Great! You can tell me all about Kyoto! I've always wanted   
to go there!"  
  
Continued in part 5 


	5. Acts Of Friendship

REUNION,  
Chapter 5: "Acts of Friendship"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
"I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?" Ami asked. She and   
Minako were meeting at a downtown restaurant for lunch.  
  
"No, we got all the week's episodes in the can yesterday,"   
Minako told her. "I would have been scouring the grapevine for leads   
or going on auditions. No big deal. And with what happened to   
Usagi, I don't think I'd do a very good job anyway."  
  
"It's a shame," Ami concurred. "From a medical standpoint, I   
know things like this happen, but from a personal standpoint, I still   
wonder why."  
  
"Yeah," Minako said, sipping on water. "You ever think about   
having kids, Ami?"  
  
"Not a lot. I think I'd like to, but my life is so busy that   
I'm not sure I could find the time to raise one. Mother tried for   
years to balance being a doctor and a mother after she and Dad   
divorced - - and in all honesty she never quite pulled it off."  
  
"Oh?" queried Minako.  
  
Ami sighed. "I know she loved me and I know she tried her   
best, but there were times when it seemed like her patients got more   
attention than I did and I was jealous. There were times I needed   
her and she wasn't there. And I don't want to do that to any child I   
have. And yet there are sick people in the world who need doctors   
- - and there may come a time when the senshi are needed again."  
  
"Yeah," nodded Minako. "That's what I'm thinking."  
  
"You're thinking about children?"  
  
"Yeah," she grinned, embarrassed. "As close as Toshi-chan and   
I are, the thought's entered my head. I'm just not sure what kind of   
mother I'd make. I'm not very organized and I'm not very mature, and   
it could only hurt my show-business career. But I'd love to hold   
Toshi's son in my arms and just love him to pieces."  
  
"A boy, eh?" asked Ami.  
  
"Of course," smirked Minako. "Aren't males the single most   
gorgeous creatures that walk the Earth? And with my genes in him,   
he'd have to be utterly beautiful."  
  
"It sounds like you and Toshihiro are serious," Ami judged.  
  
"Not yet, but it's getting there," Minako smiled shyly. "And I   
have to admit that, with Makoto getting married, I have been thinking   
about it - - occasionally." Minako looked around quickly. "Usagi   
isn't listening, is she?" Ami giggled. "Ami, it's so great being   
with him. He's bright and he's funny, and he's so creative! He's   
got this wicked sense of humor and is a complete encyclopedia of   
what's funny. He'll come up with these situations out of nowhere and   
just have me rolling, or take some normal situation and instantly see   
the funny side of it. And he's got a fantastic creative vision! I   
can sit and watch him dream up this stuff and just be in awe of him!   
I don't know how he does it."  
  
"I know the feeling," nodded Ami. "I used to watch my father   
paint and wonder how he could make such wonderful things appear out   
of a blank canvas and his own mind."  
  
"Yeah, it's just like that!"  
  
"So how did you meet him?" Ami asked.  
  
Minako shrugged. "Typical entertainment romance. He was the   
assistant director on a comedy series I was appearing on. You ever   
hear of 'Angel High'?"  
  
"No," Ami said diplomatically. "We don't really get a lot of   
Japanese television programs in England."  
  
Minako stopped and thought. "Yeah, I guess that would be a   
problem, wouldn't it? Anyway, 'Angel High' was this comedy about a   
private girl's school and this poor little geeky guy that gets hired   
as the groundskeeper and all the over-sexed students are trying to   
hit on him, even though that'll get him fired."  
  
"And you played one of the students?"  
  
"Or, as I like to refer to her, 'third bimbo from the left',"   
Minako grumbled. "It was a 'real deep role', but hey, I got five   
show checks from it. And I got to know Toshi-chan. He was real   
sympathetic about the role I had to play and how shallow it was. And   
he told me to keep working, that he thought I had talent and what he   
called 'photo-charisma'." Minako leaned on her hand and flashed Ami   
a cynical smirk. "Of course, I figured he was buttering me up so he   
could ask me out, and he did after episode five when I got dropped."  
  
"You didn't think he was serious about what he said?"  
  
"At the time, yeah." Minako tossed back her hair and shrugged.   
"But I went out with him anyway. Hey, he was nice to me on the set   
and I figured the worst that could happen would be I made a contact   
that might help me in the future." Minako dropped her eyes, slightly   
embarrassed. "But he was serious. He thinks I have a big future - -   
and he turned out to be a lot of fun to be with. So then I asked him   
out. Pretty soon we're spending nearly every day together. We still   
have separate apartments, but we're very seldom separate."  
  
"So you and he get along well?"  
  
"Well," hesitated Minako. "Creative people can be really   
strong-willed. Now you know I'm nothing but the soul of harmony,"   
and Minako smiled in mock sweetness, "but we've been known to   
disagree."  
  
"That happens to every couple," shrugged Ami.  
  
"Yeah, so we have a system. If one of us thinks the argument's   
about to go too far, we hold up our hand and say 'kiss and make up',   
and we do."  
  
"Does that work?" Ami asked skeptically.  
  
"Has so far," Minako replied brightly. "And Toshi's a great   
kisser, so that helps. I suppose it might not always work, but I   
prefer not to think about that."  
  
Ami looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"Don't knock it, Ami," Minako smiled. "Love can conquer a lot   
of things."  
  
"Not everything," Ami said distantly, recalling Evan. "And as   
I recall, you said the same thing about Tomokazu."  
  
"That doesn't count," Minako scowled. "I was temporarily   
insane then. And Tomo misrepresented himself. He told me he was   
human."  
  
"You still hold a grudge?"  
  
"Oh, well why should I hold a grudge?" grumbled Minako. "I   
only caught the little ferret in bed with another woman."  
  
"Usagi told me you were cheating on him," Ami interjected.   
"Forgive me if I got it wrong."  
  
Minako flushed with embarrassment. "Well - - I wasn't exactly   
in bed with another guy so much."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"It wasn't a guy. It was Ace," Minako whispered. She averted   
her gaze in embarrassment.   
  
"The last time I checked, I thought Kaitou Ace was a man. Have   
things changed?" Ami asked, a hint of judgment in her voice.  
  
"Kaitou Ace isn't a man, Ami. He's a demon from Hell sent to   
torment me! He has no concept of right or fair or - - or anything   
else decent and honorable! He's," and Minako caught herself   
breathing faster, her pulse racing. She willed herself to calm down.   
"He also has the unique ability to make me lose all rational   
judgment. He's utterly irresistible. That's why he's a demon!   
Nobody human could possibly be that obscenely beautiful! And Tomo   
should have understood that! I couldn't help myself!" Minako   
slumped back into her chair. "Besides, we already weren't getting   
along when Ace showed up to rip my life to shreds again. Tomo   
changed once we were married. Once he had me, he began to lose   
interest - - take me for granted. I don't have to take that."  
  
"No," sympathized Ami. "No one should."  
  
"It was a mistake," Minako declared. "We were two people in   
the heat of passion and when the heat cooled, we looked at each other   
and freaked. And maybe some day I'll be able to think of Tomo and   
not wretch."  
  
Ami let the subject drop and Minako cool down. After a few   
moments, Ami asked, "Is Rei seeing anyone?"  
  
"How'd we get on Rei?"  
  
"Well," Ami began uncomfortably. "Usagi has Mamoru. Makoto's   
getting married and you seem very happy with Manabe-san. And we all   
know I'm just getting over someone. What about Rei? I think it's   
been eighteen months now since Usagi wrote me and told me Yuuichiro   
left. Has she seen anyone since then?"  
  
"Not that I know of - - not that she'd tell me," Minako   
grinned. "Still, I could probably sniff it out if she were."  
  
"Did breaking up with Yuuichiro hurt her that much?"  
  
"I doubt it. I mean she always kept him at arm's length - -   
although I think there was at least one night she broke down and let   
him get 'close', if you know what I mean. She won't admit it, of   
course. If you ask me, that's why they broke up. They did it once,   
he expected it to happen again and she wanted to go back to the way   
things were. I mean, you know how she is with her 'standards'. I   
don't really blame him for leaving."  
  
"Well, Minako, you have to understand something about Rei," Ami   
cautioned. "She was very hurt by her mother's death and her father   
abandoning her. I can understand what a blow that is. I have to   
confess, I had bad feelings about my father occasionally after the   
divorce."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I know why they did it, and I know he didn't want to leave   
me," Ami said softly. "But every so often I'd miss him and it would   
make me resent that he chose his art over me. But those feelings   
never lasted long. I'm sure they're much more intense in Rei.   
Everything's so much more intense with Rei." Minako nodded   
sympathetically. "And this makes her erect walls - - her   
'standards', as you call them - - she thinks it keeps her from being   
hurt. I know she's afraid to let people get too close to her,   
because she's afraid they'll hurt her like her father hurt her. I   
tend to do that myself sometimes, too."  
  
"Yeah," Minako said distantly, swirling the water in her   
bottle.  
  
The two women sat silently for a moment.  
  
"Or it might be that she's just too picky."  
  
A huge smile bloomed on Ami's face. "Oh, Minako, you always   
knew how to distill a problem down to its essence."  
  
"I keep telling you people I have talent," grinned Minako.   
"You just won't listen."  
* * * *  
At four p.m., an orderly brought in a wheelchair and parked it   
at the foot of Usagi's bed. Mamoru lingered behind the orderly,   
picking up a bag of sanitary supplies - - Usagi had joked earlier   
that they were her 'parting gifts'.  
  
"What's that for?" Usagi asked, eyeing the wheelchair   
suspiciously.   
  
"The doctor signed your release papers, Mrs. Chiba," the   
orderly told her. "As soon as you're ready, you can leave. This is   
your ride to the front door."  
  
"You don't need that," gaped Usagi. "I can walk perfectly   
fine. Tell him, Mamo-chan, I haven't tripped in weeks."  
  
Mamoru smiled at her jest.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Chiba, but hospital rules say so," responded the   
orderly. "I don't have any say in the matter."  
  
She was about to protest further, but caught sight of Mamoru   
silently mouthing the words "insurance company". Her eyes narrowed   
in frustration.  
  
"Oh," fussed Usagi, "all right! But you ought to save those   
things for sick people!"  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Chiba," smiled the orderly. "We've got   
enough to go around."  
  
Usagi went into the bathroom to change into the street clothes   
Mamoru had brought for her. Minutes later she emerged and sat down   
in the wheelchair.  
  
"Do you have everything?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I think so," Usagi said, glancing at the room and scowling.   
"Let's go." The orderly effortlessly wheeled her out the door of the   
room. However, as she passed the threshold, Usagi got a flash of   
memory. "Mamo-chan, wait! My sketch pad! It's in the dresser   
drawer!"  
  
Mamoru went over to the dresser, opened the drawer, pulled out   
the sketch pad and pencil and popped it into the tote bag. Usagi   
smiled with relief.  
  
"At least I'll be leaving with a little piece of Kousagi," she   
murmured to herself.  
  
The trip to the front lobby was uneventful. The lobby,   
however, was a different story. Several of Mamoru's intern friends   
were waiting for them.  
  
"So Mamoru," one of them said as the three men and a woman   
gathered around, "this is the wife?"  
  
"This is her," smiled Mamoru.  
  
"Wow, she's gorgeous!" another commented. "Hey ma'am, how'd   
you get stuck with a lead weight like Chiba?"  
  
"My Mamo-chan is not a lead weight," Usagi replied.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" smiled the intern. Mamoru grimaced.  
  
"Don't pay attention to these guys," smiled the woman intern,   
kneeling next to Usagi's wheelchair. "It's obvious why they're all   
still single. Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Usagi said. "Thank you for your concern."  
  
"It's OK. Now if you have any problems, you let your husband   
know right away. I hear he's a pretty good doctor. Or feel free to   
come to me."  
  
"I will. Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, that goes for all of us," an intern said.  
  
"And if you get tired of giving Chiba your charity, let us   
know, too," joked another.  
  
"All right, stand aside," Mamoru scowled playfully. The   
orderly resumed wheeling Usagi to the front entrance.  
  
"You take your time with her. We've got your shifts covered,"   
his friends called after them, "Mamo-chan." A few chuckles escorted   
them out.  
  
Once outside, the parking valet brought around Mamoru's car.   
Mamoru insisted on helping Usagi in and she patiently allowed him.   
Once inside himself, Mamoru eased the car away.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Mamoru asked. Usagi felt annoyance   
swelling up, but pushed it down.  
  
"I'm feeling fine," she replied patiently. "Mamo-chan, I'll   
tell you if I feel anything wrong. I swear it."  
  
"OK," he answered. "It's just I've already lost one loved one   
this week. I don't want to risk losing two."  
  
And Usagi saw flashes of the old loneliness that always haunted   
Mamoru's eyes when they were both younger. Her hand slithered up his   
arm and grasped him around his wrist. Mamoru let go of the steering   
wheel with his right hand long enough to grasp Usagi's hand and   
squeeze it, then resumed his driving.  
  
Once home, Usagi was no sooner in the apartment then Luna   
leaped up into her arms. She barely had time to get her arms under   
the cat's rump to support her.  
  
"Oh, Usagi, I've been so worried about you!" Luna cried,   
rubbing her forehead against Usagi's chin. "It's been three days of   
worry and wonder! I can't believe I'm not completely gray because of   
it! But it's so grand to have you back!"  
  
"It's good to be back, Luna," Usagi said, hugging the cat to   
her breast. "Everybody else tried to nag me in your place, but it   
just wasn't the same."  
  
"Oh, pish tush!" the cat chuckled. "Usagi, I'm so very sorry   
about what happened."  
  
"Thanks, Luna," Usagi whispered.  
  
"I wanted to visit you, but the hospital has these silly rules   
about cats not being allowed in."  
  
"You should have told me," grinned Usagi. "I'd have turned you   
into your human form."  
  
"And risk you over-exerting yourself? I should say not! It's   
bad enough you insist on going to the wedding Saturday! In fact, why   
are you even standing here for? March yourself right into that   
bedroom and lie down!"  
  
"Luna, I'm fine!" groaned Usagi.  
  
"Not another word! Go on!"  
  
Usagi sighed in frustration, dropped Luna to the floor and   
walked to the bedroom like a condemned prisoner.  
  
"I bet people with normal cats aren't bossed around by them,"   
she muttered as she disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
"Yes, they are," joked Mamoru. "They just can't understand   
what their cat's saying."  
* * * *  
Haruka and Michiru walked through the park. It was Michiru's   
idea. She loved the park in the spring. Everything that could   
possibly blossom was doing so and the air was rich with the scent of   
nature awakening. The weather was just cool enough for Michiru to   
put a sweater on over her floral dress, while Haruka had a   
windbreaker on over her white open collar blouse and jeans. As they   
walked, Haruka's hand silently sought out Michiru's. Michiru's lips   
slowly spread into a contented smile.  
  
"So Makoto's getting married," Haruka mused as they walked.  
  
"Yes, and good for her," Michiru said. "I'm glad life has   
allowed us all a little stretch of normalcy. You and I can take   
knowing danger lurks around every corner. But the inners were so   
young. Their mission prevented them from enjoying some of the best   
years of their lives."  
  
"I guess life decided to make it up to her," Haruka replied,   
"and Dumpling - - not counting what just happened."  
  
"Yes, but still and all she seems happy with Mamoru. That's   
all you can ask."  
  
As they walked along the path, the scent of cherry blossoms and   
the fresh water smell of the pond wafted over them. Haruka caught   
sight of a man and a woman sitting on a bench. She leaned up into   
him and he bent down to kiss her. They seemed barely out of their   
teens, but their gentle embrace gave them a timeless quality. Haruka   
pointed the couple out to his companion and Michiru's face took on a   
happy glow. The midday sun shimmered off the pond as they continued   
to stroll through the park. Everyone there seemed newly invigorated   
by spring and life and love.  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka said quietly, tentatively, exploring the   
subject like a shy little child. "You ever think about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Getting married?"  
  
"Us?" Michiru asked, curious more than anything. "Did you want   
to have a formal ceremony?"  
  
"I don't need to," she replied quickly, dismissively. "But if   
you wanted one . . ."  
  
"Well, Haruka, what is a ceremony but a formal ritual for a   
person to pledge her love and fidelity to her intended. I've already   
done that. I promised long ago to be by your side no matter what   
path you walked in life. I meant that. So I don't need a ceremony.   
As far as I'm concerned, we've been married for years."  
  
"But," Haruka said, struggling to articulate what she felt.  
  
"Don't you consider us married?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess. But the world doesn't."  
  
"I don't care what the world thinks. The world can think what   
it likes. I am your mate, for as long as you'll have me. Your   
opinion and your desires are all that matter to me."  
  
"I just," Haruka shrugged. "You seemed to really love the idea   
of going to Makoto's wedding. I thought you just kind of missed   
having one for your own."  
  
"That's sweet," Michiru said, hugging Haruka's arm. "Maybe   
some day I'll feel like showing off and decide I want one. Right   
now, though, the only thing that's important is that you're here with   
me."  
  
Haruka nodded, satisfied by the response. The couple continued   
to stroll through the park.  
  
"If you did decide," Haruka said after a bit, "would you want a   
traditional ceremony or a western one?"  
  
"Wanting to know whether to buy morning clothes or a formal   
kimono?" smirked Michiru.  
  
"I'm just wondering," groused Haruka. "Now answer the   
question."  
  
"Actually," Michiru said with a far away look, "the ceremony   
performed by the Ashanti tribes of West Africa is very moving. I   
think I'd pick that."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "You artistic types are all nuts."   
Michiru covered her mouth to smother her giggle.  
  
"Well, you did ask," Michiru said. "So what kind of ceremony   
would you want?"  
  
"Wouldn't matter to me," shrugged Haruka, then leered at her   
companion. "I'd be more interested in the honeymoon anyway."  
  
"Oh, you!" Michiru huffed and playfully swatted her companion   
on the arm.  
* * * *  
Makoto heard a knock on her front door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"It's me," Sanjuro said from the other side.  
  
"What happened?" Makoto asked, opening the door. "Did you lose   
your key?"  
  
"No," he said, seemingly uncomfortable. "I just - - didn't   
know if I should stay here tonight."  
  
"Why not?" Makoto asked, suppressing panic.  
  
"Well," Sanjuro began, "we are getting married tomorrow. I   
just wasn't sure if I should be here tonight. You know, bad luck to   
see the bride before the wedding."  
  
"Get in here!" Makoto scowled, pulling him inside. "Usagi and   
Rei are the superstitious ones, not me. It wouldn't matter to me if   
you did my make up the day of the ceremony." She noticed he still   
seemed a little reticent. "Is there something else? San-san, you're   
not getting cold feet, are you?"  
  
"No," he said unconvincingly. "I'm perfectly fine with getting   
married. I guess I just can't figure out why you'd want to marry   
me."  
  
"Why not?" Makoto smiled. "You're messy, you look at other   
women and you hog the covers in bed. What's not to love?"  
  
"See, that's what I mean."  
  
"San-san, if you can't figure out why I want to spend the rest   
of my life with you, then you're not as smart as I gave you credit   
for. I'm marrying you because," and Makoto's jaunty voice choked up   
on emotion a little, "because the thought of living life without you   
is suddenly more than I think I could bear. OK?"  
  
Sanjuro's features softened. "OK." He lightly rapped his   
knuckles on his skull. "Thick head; please excuse me." They walked   
arm in arm to the kitchen. "Did you really mean all that stuff?"  
  
"No, I had Usagi ghost-write it for me!" huffed Makoto, giving   
Sanjuro an exasperated swat on his chest.  
  
"Well, I was just checking," Sanjuro explained. "I thought I   
was the only one who thought that way."  
  
Touched, Makoto pressed her lips together as her eyes   
moistened. She melted into his arms and the couple kissed slowly and   
gratefully.  
  
"I love you, Makoto," he said when their lips parted.  
  
"I love you, San-san," she replied. They kissed again. This   
time, passion began to filter into the kiss and breathing became   
harder.  
  
"Think we could get a jump on the honeymoon?" Sanjuro rumbled   
when their mouths parted again. "Or would that be bad form?"  
  
"I think so," Makoto smiled, her forehead pressed to his.   
"I'll make you a deal, though. You try to control yourself," and she   
reached down and gave his bottom a squeeze, "and I'll try like Hell   
to control myself."  
  
Concluded in part 6 


	6. Behold A Vision

REUNION,  
Chapter 6: "Behold a Vision"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
"I can't wait to start making some real money," sighed Mamoru.   
He straightened his black morning jacket for the fourth time and   
opened the car door for his wife. "Then I can replace this junker   
with a real car."  
  
"This car is only nine years old," clucked Usagi, gathering her   
kimono so she could step into the passenger side. It was red with   
colorful bouquets of pink, yellow and white floral arrangements   
embroidered on it.  
  
"Ten. I got it just after I met you."  
  
"Well if it means that much to you, go out and get one. We'll   
manage."  
  
"No, first we pay off your father."  
  
"Daddy won't mind, Mamo-chan."  
  
"I'll mind."  
  
"Stubborn," muttered Usagi.  
  
"You're sure you feel up to this?" Mamoru asked, brushing lint   
from his pinstriped black slacks. Usagi glared at him. "I'm not   
being a worry-wart husband, I'm being a thorough physician."  
  
Usagi's frown screwed up into a cynical grin. "Yes, Doctor   
Chiba, I'm physically fit. I'm just sorry my worry-wart husband had   
to drag you away from the wedding you were going to."  
  
"That's all right," he smiled and leaned in close. "I have a   
very forgiving wife." He leaned in farther and kissed her.  
* * * *  
Makoto sat alone in the room Rei had given her to prepare,   
staring down at her clasped hands and trying to push down the   
butterflies. Her grandmother would be here soon to help her with her   
gown and make up. Sanjuro was with his grandparents. Her friends   
would arrive soon.  
  
"I hope they're not disappointed," Makoto whispered to herself.  
  
"Give yourself some credit," came a girl's voice from behind   
her, a voice that sounded impossibly like Ves-Ves. Makoto whirled   
around and gasped in surprise.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Makoto exclaimed. Standing in   
the room were Usa, Hotaru, Jun-Jun, Cere-Cere, Ves-Ves and   
Palla-Palla. All the girls looked about eighteen.  
  
"We just had to see you on the day you got married!" squealed   
Cere-Cere.  
  
"They let you come back?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well," Usa flashed a guilty look, "I kinda snuck a Time Key   
out. You know me - - never take 'no' for an answer."  
  
"Well come here and give me a hug!" Makoto pulled the willowy   
beauty to her and squeezed her tight. "My but you're so big and   
pretty! You're as tall as I am! You still giving your mom fits?   
No, I know, you can't tell me."  
  
"Hey, it's not like she'd be revealing that big a secret,"   
jabbed Jun-Jun. Usa replied with a wagging tongue.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," smiled Makoto, hugging Jun-Jun. "Oh and you   
girls are all practically women now. You four doing what she tells   
you?"  
  
"When we can't find a way around it," chuckled Cere-Cere.   
Makoto hugged her, too.  
  
"I can't believe how you've all grown!" Makoto remarked,   
turning to Ves-Ves. "I bet the boys are chasing all of you."  
  
"They chase the others," smirked Ves-Ves. "I choose who I   
want. They know better than to chase me."  
  
"What do you do if you catch one?"  
  
"Wrestle him into submission," Ves-Ves said and winked at her.   
Makoto shook her head. She turned to Hotaru.  
  
"Looks like the thirtieth century is agreeing with you, Hotaru.   
Do you like it there?"  
  
"It took a while to get used to," Hotaru said. "There are good   
parts and bad parts."  
  
"And one particularly good part, right Hotaru?" nudged Usa.   
Hotaru blushed.  
  
"Sounds like you've got a fella," Makoto smiled. Hotaru nodded   
shyly. "It's nice, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, coloring more.  
  
"Don't forget Palla-Palla!" the eighteen-year-old girl whined   
impatiently.  
  
"Aw, I could never forget you, hon'" Makoto said and squeezed   
the girl tight. Palla-Palla cooed.  
  
"We got a gift for you, Miss Makoto Ma'am!" Palla-Palla said.   
She held up a box.  
  
"Why thank you!" Makoto exclaimed happily. She opened it and   
looked inside. Her eyes bugged out. "Oh my goodness!" Makoto gasped   
softly.  
  
Inside the box was an eight-inch figurine of a man and a woman.   
They held hands and looked at each other with obvious devotion. The   
figurine was carved from solid crystal, a clear crystal that gave off   
a blue-white aura as it sat in Makoto's hands. But the most striking   
part was the intricate detail of the figurines, for they both were   
carved to look like Makoto and Sanjuro.  
  
"Is this diamond?" whispered Makoto.  
  
"Even more rare," smiled Jun-Jun. "It's a 'love crystal'.   
They won't even be discovered until 2211. The crystal has a unique   
quality. It reacts with certain body chemistry and only glows for   
someone who's in love."  
  
"And if it glows any brighter, I'm going to need sunglasses,"   
joked Usa.  
  
"Do you like it?" Palla-Palla asked.  
  
"I love it!" Makoto said. She bent down and kissed Palla-Palla   
on the cheek, then hugged the rest again. "Thank you all! Can you   
stay for the ceremony?"  
  
"Um, not really," Usa said. "We'd like to stay, but Mama   
doesn't know we're here and I'd really prefer she didn't find out.   
Please don't say anything, Makoto, especially to Usagi."  
  
"Sure, hon'," Makoto smirked. "It'll be our secret."  
  
The youths gathered around Usa. She engaged the key and smoke   
surrounded them.  
  
"We saw the pictures!" Cere-Cere called as they disappeared.   
"You looked beautiful!" Makoto smiled, pressing the figurine to her   
breast.  
* * * *  
"Makoto?" the woman said, peering in through the partially   
opened door. She was an older woman, seventy to be exact, but still   
an engaging, vital woman. Only five feet tall with graying black   
hair, she projected a calm elegance. However there was a twinkle in   
her eye that hinted at a playful side she rarely showed.  
  
"Grandma Kino!" Makoto cried. She flew out of her chair and   
bent down to hug the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, dear," the woman apologized.   
"I don't take to steps as well as I used to."  
  
"I'm just glad you're here," Makoto smiled. She sat down in a   
chair while her grandmother got out a make up kit. "Thank you for   
doing this. I've never been that good with make up."  
  
"I'm honored you asked me, dear," the woman smiled. "Just as   
I'm honored to be your go-between. You didn't have to. Not after   
the way we treated you."  
  
"Grandma," Makoto said, taking the woman's hand in hers. "I'm   
past that. Mom and Dad's death was a shock - - to all of us. We all   
tried to deal with it and we all did a pretty crummy job. I'm no   
more blameless than you or Grandpa were. Just because I didn't   
understand then doesn't mean I don't understand now."  
  
"It wasn't intentional," she offered. "It's just - - you   
resemble him so much. You still do. I just couldn't look at you and   
not see him. It doesn't forgive the way we abandoned you, though."  
  
"Well, I did my share to bust up that relationship, too,"   
Makoto said. "I wasn't very fit company that whole year after. At   
least the money you and Grandpa sent me let me live on my own instead   
of scrounging on the streets."  
  
"Money is a poor substitute for love," the woman remarked as   
she expertly applied liner to Makoto's eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Makoto said, holding her face still. "But late love's   
better than no love at all. I don't blame you, Grandma. We all need   
our own time to heal. Besides, I probably hurt you and Grandpa as   
much as you hurt me. We were all in the wrong. Stop beating   
yourself up about it."  
  
The room was quiet while Makoto's grandmother applied red to   
her lips.   
  
"Do you love him?" she asked.  
  
"Like I've never loved anyone before," Makoto replied.  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
"I think so," Makoto smiled. "I don't know why."  
  
"I do," and the woman dabbed rouge along Makoto's cheeks.  
* * * *  
"We're gonna be late!" hissed Minako. She scurried from the   
elevator through the underground garage to the car. Artemis   
scampered ahead of her. As she moved, she held up the hem of her   
royal blue kimono embroidered with swans, so she could move faster.  
  
"Minako honey, I had to take that call!" complained Toshihiro,   
smoothing out his slacks and straightening the sleeves of his sport   
jacket. "Hideki Shiro is a big shot producer!" Toshihiro was squat,   
roughly five-six, with about twenty more pounds on his frame than he   
should have. He wore thick black frame glasses, his features were   
mildly handsome if he cared to keep them up, and his black hair sat   
wild and unkempt atop his head. His taste in clothes was audacious,   
bordering on loud, yet he projected the dignity of someone who had no   
patience for convention when it interfered with his individuality.  
  
"Fine, but if I'm late to the ceremony, I'm blaming you and   
you're facing Rei's wrath by yourself."  
  
"I think I'd rather fall on a sword," muttered Toshihiro.   
  
"How do I look?" Minako asked, posing by the car while Artemis   
hopped in.  
  
"Like a woman trying to look fifteen," Toshihiro replied,   
climbing into the car.  
  
"Toshi!"  
  
"I keep telling you to lose the ribbon, that it sabotages any   
chance you have for a sophisticated image."  
  
"I-do-not-take-off-this-ribbon!"  
  
"Do you want to do game shows and play sex kittens your whole   
career?"  
  
"If they want to give me Scarlet O'Hara, I'll lose the ribbon,"   
replied Minako acidly. "Otherwise it stays."  
  
"Fine," scowled Toshihiro.  
  
"Don't pout," sighed Minako.  
  
"I'm not . . ." began Toshihiro, but Minako held up her hand.  
  
"Time out," she said. "Kiss and make up."  
  
Toshihiro expelled a breath in frustration, then leaned over   
and kissed Minako. The kiss was shy at first from both parties, but   
began to heat up more and more quickly. In moments hands pressed to   
faces, breathing quickened and the heat in the car rose. Finally   
they were forced to pull back.  
  
"When did we have to be there?" Toshihiro ventured   
breathlessly.  
  
Minako bit her lip. "Drive," she whispered, "before I lose my   
will power."  
  
Reluctantly Toshihiro started the car and pulled down the ramp.   
As he paused to merge into traffic, he glanced at his companion.  
  
"Minako," he grinned boyishly, "personally, I think the ribbon   
looks beautiful on you." Minako smiled and shyly looked down.  
  
From the back seat, Artemis just rolled his eyes.  
* * * *  
Sensing their arrival, Rei walked outside to greet her guests.  
  
"Doctor Mizuno," smiled Rei, nodding to the arrivals. "Ami,   
welcome."  
  
"You look very impressive, Rei," nodded Ami. While Ami and her   
mother were both dressed in formal kimonos, Rei wore the traditional   
ceremonial robe over her regular priest robes. A white bandanna   
across her forehead tied up her black hair.  
  
"Thanks," grinned Rei. "Sometimes that's half the battle."  
  
"You'll do a fine job," Dr. Mizuno said, "Hino-sensei."  
  
"Man, it's always a kick hearing that," chuckled Rei.  
  
"Are the others here?" Ami asked.  
  
"The outers are with Makoto. I haven't heard any screams, so   
they must be getting along. Usagi and Minako aren't here yet - - big   
shock."  
  
"They'll be here," Dr. Mizuno said. "Usagi's gotten a lot more   
reliable these last few years. Minako, I'm not so sure about."   
  
As if on cue, Minako and Artemis scampered up the stairs,   
Minako immodestly hiking up her kimono to take them two at a time.  
  
"So, does this pass muster?" Minako said, spreading her arms   
and posing in her kimono flamboyantly.  
  
Artemis shook his head. "Does anybody want to adopt a cat?"  
  
"You look fine," Rei said in controlled tones. "Swans suit   
you. Now do you think you can try for dignity?"  
  
"Where's Toshihiro?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well, since we're not married, he figured he wasn't   
technically family and he didn't want to run up against the tradition   
cop," Minako said, motioning to Rei. "He's going to check in at the   
studio, then meet us at the reception."  
  
"I'm not that strict," muttered Rei.  
  
"Anybody seen the bride?" Minako asked.  
  
"We're waiting on Usagi," Ami answered.  
  
"She's here," called Luna from the steps. "Mamoru's parking   
the car. She just stopped for a breath midway up the stairs."   
Noticing the concerned looks, Luna added, "She's fine. Just out of   
shape from sitting at a drawing table for hours on end." The cat   
scampered over to Artemis and they rubbed foreheads.  
  
"Sorry if I kept you waiting," Usagi said, chugging up the   
steps. "Rei, do you add in new steps every year?"  
  
"Of course," Rei smiled, eyes twinkling. "I do it just for   
you, too." She looked over the kimono. "Is there any color you   
can't wear?"  
  
"Some of us are just naturally gifted," Usagi teased.  
  
"Usagi," Dr. Mizuno said, crossing over to her. "I heard about   
what happened. Please accept my condolences. And if you ever feel   
you're having trouble coping or you just need to talk about it,   
please don't hesitate to see me, or your own doctor if that makes you   
more comfortable."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Mizuno," nodded Usagi. "I'll make it. All you   
doctors keep telling me that, though. I hope you all don't bill me   
for it."   
  
"You're sure you're all right," Rei said, grasping Usagi's   
hands. "You tell me if you're not, you hear me?"  
  
"I'm fine, Rei," Usagi said patiently. Then her face lit up   
like a little child. "Now stop fussing over me! I want to see the   
bride!"  
  
"Me, too! Me, too!" squealed Minako, popping up next to Usagi.  
  
"Me, three! Me, three!" laughed Ami, jumping in behind them.  
  
Rei giggled. "Me, four, me, four. Come on."  
  
Makoto heard the rap on the door. "Hey, Makoto," called   
Minako, "are you decent?"  
  
"Minako!" gasped Ami.  
  
"Not for a few years now!" Makoto called back from inside.   
"Come on in!"  
  
Makoto's grandmother opened the door and ushered the women in,   
then quietly exited. They turned to the vanity and saw Makoto - -   
and their eyes popped.  
  
Makoto sat on a chair before the vanity, dressed in a white   
silk wedding kimono covered by a pink pastel Uchikake(an outer gown),   
also of fine silk. Embroidered on the silk in green and blue pastels   
were happy, tranquil scenes of pine thickets by placid bodies of   
water. Covering her head was a traditional white silk Tsuno Kakushi   
hood. As Makoto peered out from under the hood at her friends, they   
could see she was wearing a wig of thick black hair that was done up   
atop her head in the old fashion manner, with beautiful Kanzashi   
ornaments dangled from it. Her complexion was pale with just a hint   
of rouge at the back of the cheeks by the eyes. A small, delicate,   
vibrant red mouth smiled timidly at them while large soulful green   
eyes looked at them with shy anticipation.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi exclaimed and instantly burst into   
tears. "Oh you look so beautiful!" she sobbed.  
  
"You got the tissues?" Minako murmured to Ami.  
  
"Three boxes," Ami smiled. "Two for Usagi and one for the rest   
of us."  
  
"Do I?" Makoto asked, unwilling to believe.  
  
"You're the picture of a beautiful bride," Rei smiled, "just   
like I always imagined one would look."  
  
"In fact, that's a great idea," chuckled Minako. She pulled   
out a disposable camera and snapped off a shot. "And you always   
worried about whether you could look feminine."  
  
"Oh Makoto, if I look half as beautiful as you do when I get   
married, I'll be a happy woman," Ami said.  
  
A huge smile burst onto Makoto's face. "Thanks, guys," she   
said, dabbing at her eyes. "You don't know how happy this makes me."  
  
"You don't know how happy it makes us!" Usagi sobbed.  
  
"If you're ready, we'll start in a few minutes," Rei told her.  
  
Makoto took a breath. "Man, I don't think I was this nervous   
facing the Dark Kingdom at D-point!" she said.  
  
"We'll get you through it," Minako smiled warmly.  
  
"Yes," Ami smiled. "After all, we're senshi - - and family."  
  
"And friends forever," Rei added warmly. Usagi could only nod   
her head and cry.  
  
"Then I guess I can face anything," beamed Makoto. "Come on   
- - let's get me hitched."  
  
Inside the shrine, the wedding parties took their places.   
Sanjuro's family, represented by his parents, his brother Hideki and   
his sister Keiko, four grandparents and his Aunt Suichiko, all were   
seated at a long table on the left side of the room. On the right   
side, seated at another long table, were Makoto's grandmother Akemi,   
as well as Usagi, Ami, Ami's mother, Minako, Michiru and Setsuna, all  
in very stylish kimonos, as well as Mamoru and Haruka in morning   
clothes. In a corner out of sight were Luna and Artemis. More than  
one member of Sanjuro's family snuck curious glances at Haruka.  
  
As the guests entered the room, Rei performed a purification   
ritual to cleanse the room and all present of impurity. Usagi   
watched with fascination as Rei performed the ritual flawlessly.   
Though no student of Shinto traditions, she was still impressed by   
her friend.  
  
Rei stood in front of the altar with ceremonial offerings to   
the various kami to symbolize good fortune. To her right was Yuki,   
dressed in her formal white and red robe for her role as "Miko"   
(a shrine maiden that assists the priest). In front of Rei was a   
table. Seated at the table were Sanjuro and Makoto. Traditional   
Japanese music played in the background. At a silent signal from   
Rei, Yuki brought out a tray for each guest. On the tray was a cup   
of sake, covered in a white cloth. Yuki delicately uncovered each   
cup, then moved on to the next guest. When all present were served,   
she resumed her place and bowed to Rei.  
  
After the ritual was finished, Rei spoke to the gods,   
requesting in a firm but humble voice that they favor the couple   
before her with good fortune and good health. Once she was finished,   
Sanjuro removed a scroll from the sleeve of his kimono. On cue, his   
father, acting as his go-between, got up and crossed over to Sanjuro,   
took the scroll and opened it.  
  
"My dearest Makoto," Sanjuro's father read. "I thank you and   
your family for favoring me with your hand. Know that I pledge to   
you my life, my wealth, my strength, my health and my fidelity. I   
pledge I will not make you cry. I pledge I will not treat you   
unkindly. I pledge most of all my eternal undying love. In return,   
I ask only that you never leave me until it comes time for us to part   
this Earth."  
  
Usagi sniffed loudly, drawing some disapproving looks from some   
others, Rei in particular. In Japan, traditional weddings were   
solemn ceremonies.  
  
Sanjuro's father handed the scroll back to his son and took his   
place back at the table.   
  
At Rei's silent behest, Makoto took a cup of sake from a   
four-cornered wooden platform atop the table before her and Sanjuro.   
She put the cup to her lips and sipped. She lowered the cup and Yuki   
came over, handing her a full one as she took the empty. The ritual   
was repeated a second time and then a third, then Makoto gently   
replaced the cup on the platform. Yuki took it, then provided a full   
cup for Sanjuro to drink from. When he drank three times, this   
completed the San-San-Kudo ceremony (Three-times-Three Exchange).   
Makoto looked down demurely while Sanjuro reached over. He grasped   
her hand and slid a gold band onto the ring finger. Glancing up at   
him, her hand trembling, Makoto reached over and slid a gold band on   
Sanjuro's ring finger.  
  
Rising from their seats, Sanjuro and Makoto walked over to the   
altar. They each offered twigs from a sacred Sakaki tree to the kami   
watching over the ceremony, bowed reverently, and returned to their   
seats.  
  
Each family member took up his or her cup of sake. Looking   
respectfully to the other family, each one drank from the cup. The   
cups were then replaced on the trays - - the action, to much   
consternation, punctuated by a giggle from Usagi. Several withering   
glances went her way and Mamoru, in silent embarrassment, gently   
reached around and closed his hand over his wife's mouth.  
* * * *  
"I-DON'T-BELIEVE-YOU!" fumed Rei, once everybody was outside   
and headed for the reception.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei," Usagi said, grinning and woozy. "But you   
know what alcohol does to me." Then she began giggling helplessly.  
  
"You could have faked it," Rei hissed.  
  
"I don't have to fake it," Usagi said, teetering. "Isn't that   
right, Mamo-chan?" Mamoru turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Wow," grinned Minako. "Completely wrecked, and on one drink!"  
  
"Now, now Rei," Ami said, looking a little woozy herself.   
"Don't be so hard on her. Alcohol affects different people   
differentially." She frowned at that word. "Just look at me. This   
is the first time I've ever had sake and," and Ami stopped, mentally   
inventoried her state and scowled, "and I believe I'm completely   
intoxicalated." Then she snorted with laughter and was quickly   
joined by Usagi.  
  
"Great, now we've got two of them," chuckled Minako.  
  
"Come on, Usako," Mamoru said, gently pulling her away. "Let's   
get you poured into the car so we can go to the reception."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Usagi demanded. "I have to say this to   
you, Rei Himo." She jutted her jaw out at the woman. Rei stood   
passively, almost disdainfully. "You know what you are?"  
  
"What?" Rei replied, almost as a dare.   
  
"You're a damn good priest!"  
  
A small smile crawled onto Rei's face. "Thank you."  
  
"And you've got no business being prettier than me!" Usagi   
added.  
  
"Come on, Usako," Mamoru said, hoisting his wife over his   
shoulder.  
  
"Mamo-chan, look! I'm flying!" Usagi squealed, then dissolved   
into giggling fits as her husband carried her to the car. Minako   
glanced playfully at Rei.  
  
"Well, at least she wasn't up on the table dancing with a   
couple of fans," Minako suggested.  
  
"You know, all of a sudden I'm glad she had a western   
ceremony," Rei said, a wry smile on her face. "There is NO WAY she   
could have made it through San-San-Kudo."  
  
"Poured into the car," Ami repeated and then dissolved into   
giggles herself.  
  
Though neither Makoto nor Sanjuro nor any of their friends   
could be considered wealthy, from the looks of the reception it   
seemed Makoto was wealthy in one respect: friends. The restaurant   
where Makoto worked closed to hold the reception and was nearly   
bursting at the seams. Usagi and Mamoru were there with the girls   
from the art studio and some eligible interns from the hospital. Ami   
and her mother were there. Rei was there, with Yuki and Nanako.   
Minako was there with Toshihiro and a whole pack of actor, singer and   
technical people that were either friends of Minako, friends of   
Toshihiro or people who could sniff out free food. Everybody who   
worked with Makoto at the restaurant who wasn't working was there.   
Everybody who worked with Sanjuro at the shipyards was there.   
Usagi's parents were there with Shingo and his girlfriend. Unazuki   
dropped by with her boyfriend and got a big hug from Usagi. Motoki   
was there and got an inordinately long hug from Minako, much to the   
consternation of Motoki's wife. Minako's parents were there and her   
mother and Minako managed to be civil, to everyone's astonishment.   
There was even a rumor that the wife of the Emperor was there, but   
most figured that was a rumor Minako started as a prank.  
  
Sanjuro's father stood up before the gathered and gave the   
traditional introduction of his son to them, extolling his virtues   
and reciting glowing accounts of his history. When he finished,   
Makoto's grandmother Akemi got up and did the same for Makoto. When   
she was finished, the crowd parted and allowed the newly married   
couple to be photographed in front of a gold screen, then to exit to   
backrooms so they could change from their wedding kimonos to more   
casual attire.  
  
Makoto returned in a very flattering yellow dress with feminine   
puffed sleeves. Her friends and the other guests fawned all over   
her. There was much toasting to the couple. Makoto presented a   
bouquet of flowers to her grandmother, kissing her warmly on the   
cheek, then passed out single flowers to Usagi and all the senshi. A   
huge cake was brought out for Makoto and Sanjuro to cut and pass out   
to guests. A minor incident occurred when Rei kicked Usagi in the   
shins for asking for a second piece.  
  
Then Makoto spotted a man at the door. He was as tall as her,  
with brown hair and a kind smile on a kind face. Her hand went to   
her mouth. Putting the cake knife down, she tore through the crowd,   
raced up to the man and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Shinozaki!" she said, nearly in tears as her mouth formed a   
big smile. The man returned her embrace amid an undercurrent of   
hushed voices rippling through the party. "I was afraid you weren't   
going to make it!"   
  
"I thought you knew me better than that," Shinozaki told her   
gently, pulling back just far enough to look in her eye. "Is he the   
one?"  
  
"I married him, didn't I?" Makoto smiled.  
  
"That's not what I asked. Is he the one?"  
  
Makoto gave him a helpless grin. "He's the one."  
  
"I'm glad," Shinozaki said, his eyes sad, but at the same time   
happy for her. "Nobody in this world deserves it more."  
  
"Well," Makoto said, looking directly at him, "I can think of   
one person." She felt Sanjuro ease up behind her.  
  
"Not even married one day and you're playing around on me   
already?" Sanjuro quipped.  
  
"Don't be silly," Makoto said, flashing him a cynical look.   
"San-San, this is Shinozaki."  
  
"Ohhhh," Sanjuro said. "I've certainly heard about you."  
  
"Congratulations," Shinozaki said, extending his hand to   
Sanjuro. "You're a very lucky man."  
  
"I like to think so," Sanjuro replied, shaking the offered   
hand.  
  
"You take care of her now," Shinozaki politely warned him.  
  
Makoto hugged him again and escorted him to get a piece of   
cake.  
  
Hours later, the five friends sat around a large round table   
with Mamoru, Sanjuro and Toshihiro. Minako morosely nursed a glass   
of wine. Usagi slept in a drunken stupor on Mamoru's shoulder.   
  
"You feeling all right, Ami?" Sanjuro inquired.  
  
"I'm," she began tentatively, "I think the sake is beginning to   
wear off."  
  
"Then have another," slurred Minako.  
  
"Don't listen to her!" fussed Rei. "Just how many is that for   
you now?"  
  
"I don't know," Minako said, sipping from the glass in a less   
than sure manner. "More than five and less than a million."  
  
"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Hakone," smiled Makoto, tired but still high on the   
festivities.  
  
"Oooooooh!" gasped Rei happily. "Nice choice!"  
  
"It better be," chuckled Sanjuro. "It's costing enough." He   
looked into Makoto's eyes. "But if it results in a child, it'll be   
worth it."  
  
"Stop it," Makoto said, her cheeks flushing.  
  
"Usagi and I went to Atami," Mamoru said. "It was a nice   
place," and he smiled playfully, "not that we noticed the décor   
much."  
  
"I don't want to go back," Ami announced sadly in an   
alcohol-induced depression.  
  
"I don't want you to go back," Minako said sadly as she   
teetered from side to side.  
  
"Hey, come on, Ami," Makoto said, putting her arm around her   
friend.  
  
"I don't want to leave you all again," Ami said, her eyes   
watering. "I've been away so long and I've missed you all so much!"  
  
"And we've missed you. But you've put in so much work. It   
seems a shame to quit now. How much longer do you have?"  
  
"Two years."  
  
"It's not that long," smiled Makoto encouragingly. "You can do   
it. Besides, you promised to deliver my first baby, remember?"  
  
"No, Minako promised that I'd deliver your first baby," Ami   
said glumly.  
  
"I'm such a naughty girl," mumbled Minako. Her head lolled   
back and she fell against Toshihiro, as unconscious as Usagi was.  
  
"Well no matter who promised it, I'm holding you to it," Makoto   
said. "And you better hurry up and graduate, because I don't know if   
San-San and I can wait two years."  
  
"Sometimes it's not a matter of what you want to do, Ami," Rei   
said earnestly. "It's what you need to do."  
  
"All right," Ami said softly. "But Christmas break I'm coming   
back! I don't care how much travel it entails and how much trouble   
it is! I'm sick of spending my vacations at school!" She looked   
first to Makoto, then Rei, then to the sleeping forms of Minako and   
Usagi. "I'm spending them with my friends!"  
  
"In that case," Makoto said, snuggling up against her new   
husband, "the first night you're back, dinner's at our place. And   
that goes for all of you, so be sure to tell Sleeping Beauty and her   
misfit cousin there, too."  
  
And those who were conscious clinked glasses to affirm it.  
  
END 


End file.
